Whisper
by peaceloveberries
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequal to Phantom Lover. Hermione hasn't seen or spoken to Draco since the letter. What happens when they meet again, only to be torn apart once more, by an unexpected character? Can they be together? DMHG R
1. I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Whisper_

_Chapter One_

"Come on Hermione! Join the fun!" Ginny Weasley said, grabbing me by the elbow.

I took a sip of my Strawberry Daquiri and grinned. We were at a muggle club, celebrating for Ginny.

"Alright, alright Gin! As you wish, but it's only for you," I said, as I followed her to the floor.

It had been four years since I'd graduated Hogwarts School, and I thought I was doing pretty well for myself. I'd managed to find a job that I truly and deeply enjoyed, I had stayed friends with everyone, but yet, there was something missing.

I knew what it was. I kept trying to forget about the pain I felt whenever I slept. I'd wake up the next morning, trying to forget about the wonderful dream I'd had about him. I'd dream he was with me, laying in bed next to me, stroking my arm, whispering in my ear.

In the four years I've moved on, I hadn't heard anything about him. I told myself to move on, and now, as I danced in the club with Ginny,that's all I was trying to accomplish.

_Switch  
Alright ready  
Come on man, this is what I do  
Yo mic check, mic check, yeah here you go  
Nah, he over here  
Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing  
It's called "Switch"  
Let's get it going _

Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it

The music inturrupted my thoughts as I moved my body to the music. I swayed my hips back and forth my hands trailing up my body as I moved from side to side. Ginny was laughing, dancing with me.

_Hey, vibe to vibe a second, it's a club girl why you arrived naked  
Hear that, how the veteran glide the record  
But don't download, go out and buy the record  
Hey, something sexy bout her  
Girl on the floor, all her friends around her  
I mean real clean, ain't gotta touch or nothing  
It ain't like I like a chick on chick or something  
I'm just a sucker for a hot track  
Gimme a drink and a chick to tell 'Stop that'  
Dance is a hop and a clap, flip it round  
Now bring it on back, break it down  
Now switch  
_  
_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

_That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, switch_

"Doesn't that feel great, Hermione?" Ginny asked, pushing hair back from her sweaty forehead as we walked to the bar.

I grinned, sitting down heavily on a bar stool. I order a drink.

"I still can't believe this is happening to me!" she sqealed, flashing her hand in my face.

I laughed. "Oh, I knew it would, there's no way in hell that it wouldn't have. He loves you too much, Gin," I said, taking a swig of my new drink.

"Oh, stop it, Hermione, you're making me blush," she said, her face turning scarlett.

I took a hold of her hand, examinining the engagement ring. It was just perfect for her. It was silver, and red ruby surrounded by miniture diomonds. It stood right on top of her promise ring.

Harry had proposed to Ginny a year after she'd graduated. She had accepted at once, but Harry, being the gentlemen that he is, had of course asked permission first. And, of course they said yes.

I smiled at her, as she drew her hand away. "Well, it's true, Gin. The way he looks at you, the way he takes you in his arms for a hug, the look in his eyes. Gosh, it's so wonderful to me how much you two are in love."

Ginny fiddled with her napkin as she grinned. "Thanks, Hermione. I just hope he knows that I love him just as much," she paused, hesitating before going on. "I know that it'll happen to you one day, Hermione."

I looked past her shoulder to the entrance. My eyes landed on a tall brunette walking in the club. He caught me looking at him, and smiled at me. I blushed, and turned my attention back to Ginny.

I smiled sadly. "No, it never will, Gin. I gave up on that a long time ago," I said, finishing off my drink and ordering another one.

Ginny eyed my glass as the bartender gave it to me. "Hermione," she said softly, touching my leg. "You should never give up, especially on lo-"

"Thanks Gin, but don't start, please. Forget about it," I said picking up my glass.

"I'll never forget about it, Hermione. I want you to be able to experience what I am now. It's a wonderful feeling and -"

"I know what it feels like, Ginny! Do you not think I -" I stopped, looking away from her. I couldn't bring myself to utter those precious words I'd once said to him.

"Love him?" she said quietly.

"_Loved_ him, Ginny. He left me alone. How can I love somebody that hurt me so much?" I said, emotion creeping up in me. But, it wasn't sadness. It was anger. "He left me alone, and you expect me to still have feelings for him? No. I can't. I won't. If I ever see him again..." I said, trailing off.

The truth is, if I ever did see him again, my reaction would be unpredictable.

"I know you still love him, Hermione. But, you're right, he's gone and it's time for you to move on," she said, grinning. "Like now. How about we pick the perfect guy for you, right here, right now."

I raised an eyebrow. Oh no. She was going to play matchmaker. _Again. _She'd done it before, and everytime, it ended up bad.

"Ginerva Weasley. Not again. Please. Everytime you do this, it never works out!" I said, hitting her playfully on the arm.

"I swear, this time it _will_ work out, I promise. Now, let's see here," she said, putting her hand to her chin, stroking it thoughtfully. "How about him? There's nothing wrong with him."

I glanced at the direction she nodded in. I scrutinized him. He wasn't that bad looking, but then he laughed boisterously.

"How about no?" I said, giggling.

"Oh. Whoops. Yeah, you're right he's a no-no. You're parents would probably disown you if you married a guy with bad teeth," she said, laughing. "How about him?"

She pointed to a built guy, with tatoos and long hair. I also noticed he had a nose and lip ring. Definately not my type.

"Gin!" I said laughing.

We amused ourselves more, as we each took a turn picking out guys we know the other would not date in a million years.

"How about that guy?" I said giggling, as the bartender handed me another drink. I glanced at him. "Um... sorry, but I didn't order another drink."

He smiled a toothy smile at me. "Yes miss, I know, but that gentlemen over there insisted on buying you a drink."

He nodded in a direction, and I followed his gaze. It was the tall brunette man that I had saw come into the club earlier. He smiled at me. I felt my face gethot, asGinnygaped at me.

"Hermione!That guy _is hitting _on you!" she said, grabbing my arm.

I turned to her. "I don't know Gin. He's probably just looking for some ass or something. I mean, practically every guy in this club is that way, and I guarentee you he's some rich, stuck up man who gets with a different girl everynight."

Ginny's jaw dropped in horror as the last sentence came out of my mouth.

"Well, you never know until you talk to the guy first, miss," said a voice behind me.

I turned my head quickly, almost if I caught a sudden case of whiplash. There he was, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome there right before me. My face got hot again. I smiled sheepishly. I couldn't think of what to say.

"Sorry about my friend here. She just sometimes says things at the wrong time, Mr..." Ginny said, as she grinned at the man.

"Urie. Brian Urie," he said, turning to me. He put out his hand.

I accepted it, shaking it lightly. He had a firm, strong grip, but didn't squeeze my hand. It was more of an affectionate handshake.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered, looking him in the eyes. I felt my breath being pulled from my body. His eyes were a furious blue, coursing into my own eyes, as if he could see my soul. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"I believe I've seen your photograph somewhere before. You're much prettier in person, I must say," he said, grinning.

I blushed again, nodding my head. "Thanks," I grinned at him.

"Will you guys excuse me? I need to use the restroom," Ginny said, grinning at me.

I gave her a look of pure fear. She was leaving me with some strange man I had met in a muggle club. She just grinned at me and whisked off. We sat there in an akward silence for a bit. Finally-

"So-"

"Whe-"

We laughed. He grinned his perfect teeth smile at me. "Go ahead," he said, waving his hand at me.

I smiled. "Where are you from?"

He made a face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Long story. But I'll give you a short version. I was born in Boston, New York, but my parents brought me here when I was 3, so I've been living in London ever since."

"Really? Where did you go to school?" I asked.

"London High," he said, hesitating.

"Really? Well, that's odd. I can't believe I don't know you. But, then again, there are a lot of students there."

"I agree. But I believe you were a year younger than me, I believe. I graduated about five or six years ago," he said, taking a drink.

"Oh, that's why then," I said, smiling at him. "So what do you do?"

"Ah, well, let's just say that I do many things," he said smiling suspicioulsy.

I grinned. "Mr. Secretive are we? Oh well, that's okay. I understand."

He grinned. "Finally! Somebody does. I know it might seem suspicious, but I'm not much of an open person when I meet beautiful women. In fact, I'm more insecure."

I blushed. "Was that a compliment?" I asked, teasing him. He was beginning to get on my good side. He wasn't bad looking, he had great teeth, and the most wonderful eyes I'd ever seen. He might not be so bad.

"Yes, I believe it was," he said, a blush creeping into his own face.

We talked most of the night, the crowd disappearing slowly. I hadn't heard from Ginny in awhile, and was beginning to worry about her.

"I wonder where my friend went," I said, as I turned my head and looked around the club. I spotted her, sitting with another women at a table on the other side of the room. I narrowed my eyes, knowing she'd been back from the "restroom" awhile back. It didn't matter. I kind of liked it, actually.

"Nevermind, I found her," I said, slurring my words a bit.

"Do you need a ride home? Because I don't think your friend is going to be able to drive either," he said, pointing to her. "Is this the first time she's had muggle alcohol?"

His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. I whipped my head around and stared at him incredously.

"Y-yes, actually."

He looked at me, his face hardened. "Are you a-a witch?" he asked quietly.

I stared at him. There was only two possible reasons he asked this question. One, he was afraid I was a witch, and was going to dump me as soon as I said something, or two, he was a wizard.

But he had said the word _muggle_...

"Are you a wizard?" I asked slowly.

He nodded his head slowly. I relaxed. "So did you go to Hogwarts?"

I saw his face relax. "So you're a witch?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Yes."

"And, yes I did go to Hogwarts," he said.

"Really?Wish I'd met you sooner."

He laughed. "Sowould you like me to talke you home? I think I"m the only one in this club who doesn't drink."

I nodded to him. "Yes, let me tell my friend first."

He nodded, as I walked over to Ginny. I explained the situation to her, and she agreed at once.

"How are you going to get home?"

"Harry," Ginny said. "I've already talked to him. He seemed happy that I'd told him you met someone."

I raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "Thanks Gin."

I pushed past the people to get back to Brian. I saw him waiting for me, grinning broadly.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his arm.

I grinned, sliding my arm through his. "Thank you, Monsier."

We walked through the many people laughing and talking, most of their words slurred. I smiled to myself. I walked past a table, a familar voice coming to my ear. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw who the voice belonged to.

The last thing I remember was seeing the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

**Well, there you go guys, the first chapter to my story! Hope you liked it, and review!**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**A/N Just in case, I used the last name "Urie" from the lead singer of Panic! At the Disco, so, don't kill me!**

_Whisper_

_Chapter Two_

"Hermione," I heard a voice whispering to me. It sounded distant, as if they were far away. I opened my eyes, a face in front of me.

It was Brian.

He had me in his strong arms, a crowd of people around us. The one face I looked for, I couldn't find.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, as she kneeled down beside Brian and I. "What happened? You were out for two minutes! I was so frightened!"

I stared at her, unable to speak.

I couldn't tell her infront of all those people, mainly Brain, that my phantom was back. Or, at least I thought he was. I racked my memory, trying to remember what happened before I fainted. Those eyes, I remember his silver eyes staring back into mine. As if he was here again.

"I-I don't remember," I said softly, catching the gaze of Brian. I could see pure worry in his eyes. I smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he said, returning my smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, struggling to sit up. Brian lifted my eaisly with his arms, helping me. I sat up, the crowd gone (except for Ginny), seeing that I was okay. I put my hand on my head, my head throbbing. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Ginny looked at me suspiciously. "Alright," she said, still staring at me.

I caught her, and smiled reassuringly at her. I tried telling her with my eyes that I'd saw him. It didn't work.

Harry came in a few moments later, and saw us all standing in the doorway. He came up beside Ginny, and took her hand. He had a smile on his face, but it quickly went away as he glanced at Ginny.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Hermione was walking along with Brian here, and she just fainted," she said, looking at Harry.

He looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"_Yes_," I said, getting frustrated.

Harry nodded. He looked at Brian. "And, I guess you're Hermione's saviour?"

He laughed a hearty laugh. "I guess I am," he said, sticking out his hand. "Brian Urie. Nice to meet you, Mr.Potter."

Harry grinned, and shook his hand. "How'd you know?"

Brian pointed to his own forehead. Harry laughed. "Yeah, that's me. So, I take it you're a wizard...?"

"Yes I am, as a matter of fact. I had just told Hermione this, when we started to leave, and then I lost her," he said, nodding his head toward me.

"I think I'm ready to go home," I said softly. I wasn't feeling to hot, and I felt like I'd vomit there on the spot.

Brian nodded. "Okay. Nice meeting you all."

"Maybe we should all get together sometime," Harry said, shaking Brian's hand once again in departure. "Perhaps Saturday night?"

I glared at Harry, well aware he was setting up a date. Without my permission. I didn't care at the moment, all I knew is I wanted to be home in my warm, poofy bed.

"If Hermione agrees," Brain said, turning to me.

His eyes were full of hope, I could tell. I grinned at him. "That's fine with me. I'm off that day."

"There we are then," Harry said. "How about we meet in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks around seven? Haven't been there in awhile. We can have a drink or two, and then we'll go from there."

"That sounds fine, Harry," I said, my tone short of sharp. Harry glanced at me.

"See you guys Saturday night then," he said, as I guided Brian out the door. I still felt sick.

Brian followed me out the club, right behind me the whole time.

"How did you get here?" I asked, my vision blurring slightly.

"Well, since we're in muggle London, I drove here," he said, guiding me to his car.

I put on my best smile and followed him. We walked a little ways to his car, all the while, my mind blinded with thoughts of Draco. _Where in the _hell_ did he come from?_ I thought to myself, as Brian opened the door for me. I put one foot in the car, and vomited on the sidewalk.

Brian came up behind me, and held up my hair. "Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?"

I shook my head and retched again. I sat up slowly, and wiped my mouth. Damn those daquiri's. "No, I'm not sure," I said, sitting up. "Too much to drink I guess," _and someone from my past showed up unexpectedly, or maybe I'm losing my mind and just _think_ I saw him. Yeah, that's me, Hermione Granger, photographer for _Witch Weekly_, and I'm seeing things. _"Can we just leave?"

He was already in the driver's seat, before I closed my door.

"Just tell me where you live, okay?" he said, as he put the car in gear.

"Go left," I said softly, still recovering from my accident. I told him where I lived, the only talking among us, was my directions. An akward feeling creeped over me. This is not how I expected to win a guy over. Fainting in his arms, then vomiting at his feet, surely wasn't the new "how to make a man fall madly in love with you" thing.

He pulled up to my flat, and parked. He got out of the car, coming to open my door. He offered a hand, and helped me out of the car. He walked me too my door.

"Well," he said slowly, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Interesting night."

I grinned. "Yeah. I'm sorry. That's not really what I usually do to get a guy ask me out. Usually it's the same old, 'call you tommorrow' deal."

He smiled. "You still have my attention, though, Hermione," he said, looking up at me.

I blushed. "Thanks Brian," I said quietly. "Usually this is where the guy asks me out again, but since we already have a date set up, I guess I'll see you Saturday?"

He smiled. "I guess so. I'll pick you up around six thirty."

I nodded my head. "Okay then."

We stood there for a moment or two, neither of us knowing what to do. Finally I smiled.

"Goodnight, Brian," I said, grinning.

He put a hand on my arm and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight."

He walked back to his car, as I put my key in the door. I unlocked it, and walked into my dark living room. I flicked on the light tossing my keys on the table, and walked into my bedroom. I fell on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. I put my hands on my face, and closed my eyes, my mind still full with thoughts of Draco.

XXX

"Hermione, I want this finished by Friday," Sam said, as she put the photos on my desk.

I looked up at her. She was smiling. "Yes, Sam," I said, taking the manila folder from her.

"I know you'll do a great job, Hermione. You always do," she said, as she walked away from my desk.

I opened the folder, and stared at the headshots I had taken of _The Weird Sisters_. I sighed, and a thought ran across my mind.

I ran to catch up with her. "Hey Sam!" I called. She turned her head. I caught up with her. "Can we talk for a moment? I won't be long."

She grinned. "Sure, Hermione. Just come into my office," she said, leading me into her office. She sat down behind a desk stacked with papers. "Have a seat."

She pointed to a chair infront of her desk. I sat down, and crossed my legs. I hesitated before speaking.

"Well, what is it? You look distressed," she said, cocking her head to the side.

"This is going to be kind of random, and a bit unusual, and you might have just... you know.. pushed it from your mind, but I think maybe you're the only person that might know something about it," I said, playing with my hands.

She chuckled. "Well, go on."

I sighed. "Have you heard anything from or about Draco?" I asked slowly, looking at her face. I was waiting for her reaction. Obiviously, she remembered him.

She frowned. "Not in about six years. Why?"

"I think I might've seen him somewhere recently."

"I don't know, Hermione. He hasn't been around in a really long time. What would make him come back?"

"That's what I'm wondering, Sam."

"Well, you might've just _thought_ you saw him, 'Mione. I mean, you were very smitten with him. Almost as if you were in love with him."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right, Sam. Thanks, though," I said, standing up.

"I heard you've got yourself a boyfriend," she said, grinning.

"Have you been talking to Gin?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Pehaps," she said laughing.

"Well, I guess you could say Brian and me are.. you know.." I said, walking to the door.

"Good luck, Hermione," she said, smiling. "Don't worry about him, okay?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, okay. I better get to work then."

"Yes. Friday, Hermione. This is very important, so please do your best. Which, I'm sure you will, as you always do."

I walked out of her office, and sat at my own desk, leafing through the photos. I had to finish this. I was looking for a promotion to photographer/head decorater for the magazine pictures. If I did this well, Sam was going to promote me.

My mind was not fully on my work, though. Once or twice when I came across a picture with a blonde head in the background, I couldn't help but wonder if it was Draco. I shook my head each time, ridding the thought and continued working.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?" a voice asked.

I had been working for a couple of hours, just finishing it up, when Carla stood over me. "Yes?"

"This is for you," she said, laying the red rose on my desk, along with a note.

"Thanks," I said slowly, taking the note from her. She nodded and left me alone.

I brought the rose to my nose, smelling it. It smelled sweet. I smiled, and opened the card. I furrowed my brow when I read the messege.

_I'll be there, whispering in your ear once more. _

XXX

I sat in the pub, a bottle of Firewhiskey in my hand. I brought it to my lips and took a drink.

"How long do you plan on staying this time, Malfoy?" he asked me, staring at me.

"I'm going to be here for awhile, Zabini," I said, looking back at him.

"Did you come back because of her?"

I grunted.

"I think she's moved on, Draco. You saw her the other night, and she definately saw you."

I flinced slightly. I had indeed seen her. With Urie. I scowled.

I had been pacing my time, just waiting to speak to her again. It had been three months since I'd been here, and I never did speak to her. A mistake I couldn't take back. If only...

I scowled more. _If only I had never left._

I was still in love with her, and I couldn't seem to get her off my mind. For the years I was gone, the only thing I thought of was going back to her. The only thing that kept me sane was her. And now I was afraid she had moved on, living me only as a memory. I wouldn't blame her.

"Yeah, I saw her, Zabini," I said, my tone cold.

"With Brian?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean a damn thing, Zabini. He was just escorting her home because she was a bit tipsy. That doesn't mean they're dating."

He scowled at me. "Can't you just get over her, Draco, I mean it was long ago. How can you still be in love with her?"

He set my bottle down and stood up. "Love does things to you, Zabini. You won't understand until it happens to you."

"She's just a mudblood!" he said angrily.

I grabbed him by his throat, glaring at him menecily. "Don't _ever_ say that again in my presence, Zabini, or I will castirate you."

I let go of him, and he brought his hands to his throat. I downed the rest of my drink, and put my cloak on.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Mother expects me to help her with planning for our annual get-together we have every year. You know, the one you're _always _at? God, when did you become so dense?"

He scowled, making a rude gesture at me. "Whatever, Malfoy. See you later."

I nodded to him, and walked out of the pub.

I walked along the streets, past all the buildings. Everyone was out for a glorious Saturday night. I walked passed couples holding hands, and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I couldn't help but wish one of those people were me with Hermione.

I glanced into a window, when I heard a loud laugh come from inside, after a man had stepped out. I froze, staring inside the window, staring at the people behind it.

I felt my stomach leapt when I saw her. She was sitting with Potter and Weasley, apparently alone. I hesitated, then walked into the _Three Broomsticks_. I gave myself a quick pep talk, preparing for what I was about to do.

I looked up again, I gasped slightly. A pain went through my chest, when a figure sat down beside her.

She wasn't alone.

_You see everything  
__You see every part  
__You see all my light  
__And you love my dark_

_You dig everything  
__Of which I'm ashamed  
__There's not anything to  
__Which you can releate  
__And you're still here_

**There you go guys! Hope you liked my second chapter. Review, review!**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Whisper_

_Chapter Three_

I sat with Harry, Ginny, and Brian in the Three Broomsticks. Talk was casual, all of us still getting to know Brian more. And each time I learned something from him, it only made me like him more.

"And your parents?" Harry was asking, staring intensly at him.

"Ah, my parents. My mother was a muggle, while my father was a pureblood. Turns out, I inherited his genes. He was upset because he thought I wouldn't be capable of magical powers, but as soon as I turned eleven, we recieved an owl. Of course, my dad was jumping for joy. And since I got that letter, I've been doing the best that I can at what I do," he said, smiling.

"And what is it that you do, exactly?" Ginny asked.

"Well... that's difficult to explain, and I don't really want to go into detail..." he said, his smile fading slightly.

"No offense, Brian, but that _does_ sound a little suspicious," Harry said, cocking an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know it does. But you can trust me. I've never been involved with anything Dark in my life, and have never planned on it."

Harry just nodded, but I knew he still didn't trust him that well. I looked at Brian, who was still smiling. I admired Brian for unexplained reasons, but something inside me made me feel really good about him.

Casual talk floated around the table now, somebody keeping the conversation going all the time.

"Your drinks," said a waiter. I looked up and gasped. It was Draco, one of his smirks on his face.

XXX

I snuck up behind the counter, and took Hermione's table's drinks. She was in for a surprise. I didn't care if she was with Urie, either.

"Your drinks," I said, staring at her, as I sat them on the table.

"Bloody hell!" Harry whispered, gaping at me.

Little Weasley looked worriedly at Hermione, who was looking right back at me.

I grabbed Hermione's arm, and lead her off to the side. She didn't resist.

We stood in akward silence for what seemed like ages, before I broke the silence.

"Hi," I said simply, giving her a genuine smile. She didn't smile back. Damn. She didn't say anything, so I tried again. "I'm... erm.. back."

"I can see that, Malfoy," she said quietly.

I cleared my throat, avoiding her gaze. No telling what kind of questions where in her head right now. I looked at her, waiting for her to say something else.

"_You_ sent me that note, didn't you? With the rose?" she asked, fully aware it was me.

I smirked. "Of course I did. I wanted you to know that I came back," I said, looking her in the eyes. They didn't have the usual sparkle in them. They were full of confusion and exhaustion. "I knew once you saw me in that club, that you'd know I was back anyway, knowing how smart you are."

"Why did you leave after I fainted?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"I wasn't ready to talk to you then."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why are you here, Draco?"

"I came back for you," I said slowly. I had indeed come back for her. The only thing on my mind was her, the entire time I was gone. I knew I had to come back for her. She was my other half, and I can't live without her.

I saw her eyes shine with tears. She clicked her tongue, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked at me, then rolled her eyes again. "So, you expect me to come back to you after what, four, five years? You didn't contact me at all, I had no idea where you were, nothing, and then you just show up."

"I didn't say I expected you to come back to me, Hermione-"

"Yes you did. Or you wouldn't have told me you came back for me."

I started to argue, but I closed my mouth. She was right. I had expected her to come back to me, even though we broke up after everything with Sam. We were still in love, and I knew she regretted what she did.

"In fact, if I remember, we broke up before you left. You know, after you cheated on me? With Sam?"

"Yes, I remember, but I know you didn't mean it. I _know_ you didn't, 'Mione."

"How do you know? You _cheated _on me, Draco! Do you know how much it hurt me when I saw you wrapped in another women's arms? Did you think about me at all?"

"Of course I thought of you, Hermione. I came after you, didn't I? I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to tell you what happened, but you wouldn't listen to me," I said, my temper rising. "After everything we went through togethe, you didn't even trust me a little bit?"

"I trusted you, Draco, you know that, or I wouldn't of stayed with you. But you were going at it with her, I saw you, with my own eyes! You didn't push her off or anything! Nothing. You just kept sucking face with her, without even thinking about it."

"I was thinking about you the entire time, Hermione! That's why I came to find you, because I wanted you to know."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Where have you been, Draco?"

XXX

I stared at him, waiting for an answer. He shrugged.

"That doesn't tell me anything, Draco!" I said, glaring at him. "Do you have any idea how hurt I was when you left? When I receieved that owl from you? It felt like my heart broke in two, Draco," The tears threatening to fall from my eyes, poured freely down my face now. "You left me there, Draco. I knew I had overreacted. I loved you too much. I couldn't stand to be without you. And after that one note, you never contact me again."

"What was I supposed to do? You broke my heart too, Hermione! Did you know that? You broke it!" He said, his voice cracking.

"You could've stayed, Malfoy! You could've stayed instead of running away, running away from everything! After you left, I couldn't stay in a relationship for anything. Everytime I was with somebody, all I thought about was you! I'd completely given up on ever finding someone ever again, all because of you. You hurt me, Draco, you hurt me."

He avoided my gaze, his eyes glistening. "I didn't run away from anything, Granger!"

"Then what would you call it?"

"I-I-well-it wasn't running away!" he said, waving his hands around. "I don't run away from anything, Hermione! I stay and try to work through everything."

"Then explain the note. Explain it. 'I had to leave,' that's what you said. Why, because I broke up with you, or something else?"

He shrugged again.

I growled in frustration. "You're not helping yourself, Draco! Not one bit."

My tears were gone, my sadness was gone, and all I felt now was anger.

"You won't explain _anything_ to me, Draco. Nothing. I loved you with everything I have, and you don't think you owe me an explination? After everything?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. He turned away from me, then looked back up at me. "Do you still love me?"

The question shocked me for a moment. I had asked him for an explination, but instead he asked me another question. One that I wasn't prepared to answer. I hated him. I hated him for cheating on me, I hated him for not contacting me for five years, and most of all I hated him because he left me.

Yes I love you, Draco.

"No."

In my mind I uttered the words, but my mouth didn't seem to cooperate with me. He looked up at me, his eyes threatning tears. I'd never thought that I'd see him in this emotional state. He looked so sad, and part of me wanted to reach out and comfort him.

"I-I moved on, Draco. My love for you is gone," I said, my voice giving away that I was lying.

"Yes you do, don't lie to me, Hermione," he whispered, stepping closer to me.

I could feel his warm breath on my face. His hand reached up and touched the side of my face. I could feel my knees grow weak from his touch. I looked up at him, and placed my hand on his.

"No, you're wrong, Draco," I whispered, closing my eyes, droplets of tears decorating my eyelashes. I opened them again. "I don't love you anymore."

I removed his hand from my face, and placed it at his side. I bit my lip and looked up at him. A tear fell down his face, as he closed his eyes, as if wishing all of this was an illusion. When he opened his eyes again, I was gone.

XXX

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Brian had followed me outside. I was sitting at one of the tables outside the ice cream shoppe.

I looked up at me, and smiled. "I'm fine, Brian."

"What's wrong?"

I fiddled with my fingers, looking at them. I saw the silver ring on my finger, that I hadn't taken off since he'd left. My chin quivered, and I broke down infront of him. I sobbed into his shoulder as I told him everything about me and Draco. I told him we were together in school, about when he left, and the conversation we just had.

He hugged me to him, stroking my hair. My head rested on his chest. I felt his chest rise and fall as we sat there together.

We sat there until I had stopped crying. I sat up, and looked at him. He was smiling. He wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Look, there is this thing I have to go to next week, and I was wondering if you would go with me," he said, as he dropped his hands, holding one of mine. "As my date."

I smiled at him. "Of course I will, Brian. What's it for?"

"Just an annual thing that I go to every year. And, every year I don't have a date, and this year, I would like you to be mine."

I laughed. "What should I wear?"

"Well, it's really kind of formal, so you know, really formal clothes," he laughed. "You know, guys might where tuxes sort of thing."

"Oh, sure, that can be arranged."

"It's on a Saturday, so make sure you clear your schedule," he stood up, and offered a hand. "Are you ready to go back?"

I took his hand, and nodded. We held hands all the way back to the Three Broomsticks.

XXX

"Why is it everytime I walk into our flat, that you always have some sort of alcoholic drink in your hand?" Blaise asked, as he sat down in the chair.

I had my hand pressed on my temple, and in my other hand I held a bottle of Fire Whiskey. I took a drink before answering him. "You just walk in at the wrong time, Zabini."

"Did you talk to Granger?"

"Yes."

"Did it go well."

"No."

"Ah."

"I'm going to bed," I said, downing the rest of my drink.

I went to my room, slamming my door. I stripped down to my silk black boxers, and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I flicked my hand, music floating through my room.

_A subdued silence undisturbed by the sound of her breath.  
So carefully, brush her hair back from her eyes  
In steady sequence, one by one.  
She slips away. _

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.  
I'm by your side.  
No words to speak.  
We'll set our course and make it through.  
No matter how far I go my heart remains with you.

And I'm not sure what I'm looking for.  
But it's clear to see the purpose of my exsistance Is laying here in front of me.

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.  
I'm by your side.  
No words to speak.  
We'll set our course and make it through.  
No matter how far I go

And if all else fails you can look up at the sky  
Because it's the same one that shines above you and I.  
And if all else fails you can close your eyes  
And I'll be right beside you.  
I'll be the one by your side.

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.  
I'm by your side.  
No words to speak.  
We'll set our course and make it through.  
No matter how far I go  
No matter how much this hurts  
I wanted you to know,  
My heart remains with you.

I closed my eyes once, and then she was gone.

She never wanted to see me again. She doesn't love me.

Me, a born and raised Malfoy, had broken down, cried, and spilled out my feelings, and she had rejected me. I'm not used to not getting what I want. I went after her, and she left me alone. I was going to get her back.

XXX

"What the hell is your problem? You should be able to do this without any hesitation. The only reason I'm keeping you around is because of my precious brother," Gabrielle Helms said, her eyes flashing. "You know exactly what you have to do, and yet you screw it up?"

"I'm doing the best I can, Helms, can't you see that? Have patience, will you?"

Gabby growled in frustration. "I hate him. He ruined everything. It's his fault that my brother died. He deserves the same punishment, and with his death, you get something too."

"I know, I know. Just relax, will you? It will all come together in time, okay Gabby? Trust me."

"God, Malfoy, you were never one to trust," she said, glaring at him.

"I haven't been around that long, have I? Just trust me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. If anything gets screwed up, the blood's on your hands. My brother trusted you enough to carry out all of his wishes, and only because of him I trust you."

"Fine. Whatever you wish. But it will all work out, don't worry about it."

She glared at Malfoy, and with a swish of her cloak, she left.

**There you go guys. This is the worst chapter EVER. I am _so_ sorry for making this chapter super boring, and super bad. But everyone has to have at least one bad chapter! I had to post this because it's setting it up for later chapters, so please forgiveth me...**

**I had been getting one or two reviews about how Draco should go after what he wants and quit playing cat and mouse games and everything, and all I have to say to that is.. have patience! Do you think that I don't know my Draco? Of course I do! If you just bear with me through the horrible chapters, you will have the together... maybe :P**

**Anyway, review review! Any comments will do! Toodles!**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

_Whisper_

_Chapter Four_

"Ginny, will you stop fidgeting, _please,_" Molly Weasley said through a mouthful of pins.

"If you would stop sticking me with those bloody pins every minute, _mum_, I wouldn't," she complained, crossing her arms at her chest.

I smiled. We were at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley in the process of making Ginny's dress. Of course, she could've used magic, but Molly decided to go the muggle way, and try to make it original. So far, it was looking pretty good, but I'm sure, before it was over, she would magic something on the dress.

Ginny's wedding was in less than 48 hours, and she, of course, was as giddy as ever.

"Ginny, if you want me to finish this dress by the time the wedding comes, you will stand still," Molly said, pulling up a bit of material and pinning it.

Ginny sighed, and put her arms to the side. She caught me watching her stare lovingly at her engagement ring, and she blushed.

"Oh, gosh, Hermione," she said, giggling. "I'm getting married!"

I laughed. "Better you than me, Gin," I said, crossing my legs. "I'm single and loving it."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Not anymore, you're not, remember?"

I grinned. "Brian," I laughed again, as my face became hot. "Of course. But, he hasn't actually called me his girlfriend, has he?"

"_What_ever, Hermione," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I agree with Ginny, Hermione dear," Molly said, glancing up at me. "It's wonderful that you've finally found somebody that you can stay with longer than a day."

"Hey! Every other relationships was Ginny's fault! You know she can be a heck of a matchmaker, Molly," I said, smiling.

Molly laughed. "Oh yes, of course."

"Hey mum, Sam's stopping over for a bit when she gets off work, okay?" Ron said, as he came into the kitchen (odd place to make a dress, I know, but it was a big kitchen). He was drenched in sweat from playing Quidditch with Fred and George. "Hey Hermione," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

Ronald finally accepted that we were never going to be anything more than friends after we broke up. Now, we were such good friends, we basically finished each other's sentences now.

"Ron," I said, smiling at him. "Gross! You're all wet!" I said as he hugged me.

"Ah, love my sweat," he said. "Mum, did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, of course Ronald," she said distractedly. "You know she's welcome to come over anytime she wants."

"I _still_ can't believe you're dating her, Ron," Ginny said, as she stared down at him. She was standing on a foot stool.

"Well, I can't believe you made friends with her after we graduated after what she said to Hermione," Ron said, picking up a slice of bread and stuffing it in his mouth.

I stood up, and rolled my eyes. "_Please_, Ronald. We were all mature about the matter, and once we got to know her, she was a wonderful person."

"I know, 'at's wife I'm 'ating 'her," he said, swallowing his enormous bite.

"That's disgusting Ron. Swallow your food before you speak," Ginny scolded him.

"Hey all!" a voice called as the door opened. "Ginny, you look magnificent!"

It was Sam. She greeted all of us, before walking over to Ron. He put his arm around her waist, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't you dare, Ronald Weasley," she said, backing away from him. "You haven't properly digested your food yet, _and_ you're drenched in sweat."

He groaned. "Are you people saying I need to shower?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam. She laughed.

"_Yes_," I answered for us all.

"I'm off then," he said, marching out of the kitchen. We could hear him singing "Drunken Lullabies" up the stairs, a popular song by a muggle group. He'd been hanging out in the muggle world to much. But, sometimes, his job as an Auror made him do it.

"Oh, Hermione," Sam said, as she abandoned her finished conversation with Molly, "Your piece for our next issue is wonderful."

"Thanks Sam," I said, grinning. "I thought you might like it."

"Ginny, don't move," Molly said frustrated.

"Mum, don't poke me," Ginny retorted.

Sam grinned. "Hey, Hermione, can you come help me with something?" she said, nodding toward the door.

"Sure," I said, following her.

We walked outside, the sun at it's highest in the sky. It was cool, almost like it was Fall instead of Spring. We walked a little ways away from the house, before she said something.

"You seem quieter than usual, Hermione," she said, looking at me. "Did something happen?"

I hesitated. "Remember what I told you a couple days ago about Draco?"

"About how you think that he's back?"

"Yes, that," I said, looking down at my feet, doodling in the dirt with the toe of my shoe. "Well, it turns out, I was right."

Her eyes widented. "What? Why?"

"He told me because of me he came back, but he didn't tell me where he'd been or anything."

"That's it? Nothing else? Just that he'd come back for you?"

"Yes. Everytime I asked him where he'd been he just shrugged his shoulders and avoided my gaze. He expected me to come back to him after five years of hearing nothing from him."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that if he expected me to come back to him after all these years, he was wrong. I told him I had moved on without his love," I paused. "Then he asked me if I was still in love with him."

She looked up at me. "You told him you were, didn't you?"

I sighed. "No, I didn't. I told him I wasn't in love with him."

"But you still are in love with him, aren't you, Hermione?"

"Yes."

XXX

"You never told me you were just going to show up at the Three Broomsticks, Malfoy," Harry said, as he stared at me.

"I couldn't help myself, Potter. You know how I feel about her. I saw you in that window, and I had to go talk to her," I said, scowling.

"But in the process, you ruined everything," he said, glaring at me.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me she was seeing someone, Harry?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

He stopped glaring at me. "I didn't know what you'd do, Malfoy, if I did tell you. To tell you the truth, I didn't know this relationship was going to last this long. Every other relationship she's had, turned out bad. And it probably had something to do with you," he said, taking a swig of his drink.

It seems unusal that after everything, I had become friends with Potter. A year after I left, Potter became involved with me because of his Ministry duties, and he had found me, after I had tried to stay away from everything and anything to do with the magical world.

He had told me how much Hermione had missed me, what she was going through, and how much she needed me back. We both came to an agreement that it would be best if I returned, although I didn't have to explain anything to her if I didn't want to, and he wouldn't either unless it was alright with me.

I wasn't ready for her to know yet.

"She never took it off, you know," Harry said, eyeing me.

"Took what off?" I asked oblivious, setting my drink back on the table.

"The rind you gave her. You know, the silver one, with the crossing hearts in it."

My eyes widened as I remembered the day I presented her with the ring. It was right after we'd made love for the third time. It was a promise ring. I'd promised her everything, just as she promised me, but I had broken all the promises by abandoning her.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Harry asked, staring intently at me.

My eyes brimmed with tears, but I didn't dare let him see one fall. "Yeah, I'm alright," I said huskily.

He sighed. "You know, Malfoy, I never thought I'd ask you this, but would you be one of my groomsmen in my wedding?"

I stared at him, taken aback. Harry Potter, the guy I had been raised to hate, who I had been cruel to in school, was asking me to be a part of his wedding.

"Well, I-I don't know, Harry," I said, leaning back in my chair. "Have you thought about how Hermione will react if I accept your offer?"

He sighed again, and it looked almost as if he'd aged twenty years. "I have, Draco, but I decided that it would be a good thing if you did. I know she denied loving you, but deep inside her, I know she still does. Not only that, but you've become a great friend to me, and Ron, despite everything you've done in your past. It would be an honor to have you in my wedding."

I couldn't help but have a feeling of joy in the pit of my stomach. Harry had basically told me that I was one of his best friends, and that he respected me. I respected him for putting everything in the past, and decided what I needed to do.

I smiled. "It would be an honor to be in your wedding, Potter," I said, shaking his hand.

He grinned. "Great, Malfoy," he said. "Now will you do me another favor? Ron's supposed to be meeting us in _Tuxedo Junction_, and I would like it if you would help me in finding a tux for my wedding."

"Sure, Potter," I said, leaving a tip on the table as we stood up. "I might just have to pick one up myself."

"Just make sure it's not better than mine," he said, glancing at me, pushing the door open.

"Ah, sorry to tell you this Potter, but it won't be too hard to look better than you."

He punched me on the arm, as I cracked another smile.

XXX

"Damn. Mother stuck me with so many pins, I'm surprised I don't have bruises all over my body," Ginny said, as we walked down Diagon Alley. "Thank God that's over with."

I grinned. "Oh, Gin, don't be so hard on your mum," I said, "She's just trying to make you look beautiful."

"I agree with Hermione, Gin, sorry," Sam said as she walked hand and hand with Ron.

She scowled. "Oh bite me you two," she said, grinning. "Come on Hermione, we have to find you a dress for your special dinner Friday."

"Excuse me ladies," Ron said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, "but I believe that's my cue to leave. Besides, I'm meeting Harry."

"Bye, Ron," Sam said, squeezing his hand.

"Sam, it's crazy how much you two are in love," Ginny said, as Ron disappeared into _Tuxedo Junction_.

She blushed. "I know, but I can't help it, he's a great person. Two years of dating, and we haven't fought but twice. It's almost as if we're soul mates, you know?"

"Just like me and Harry."

"And Hermione and Draco."

Same made a face when she mentioned that. I looked at her, not saying anything.

"Hermione you _know_ it's true," Ginny said, opening the door to _The Glass Slipper._

Sam gave Ginny a look, shutting her up.

I just smiled. "No, it's okay you guys. I'm not bothered with what you think, but we were never soul mates, or he wouldn't have left me. And I don't believe I'll ever hear from him again, no matter if he stays here or not."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Hermione," Sam muttered as a sales women came up to us.

"Welcome to _The Glass Slipper_, can I help you with anything?" she asked, a bit to perky.

"No, thank you, we're just browsing," Ginny said, heading to a rack.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said, going to another customer.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny said, looking through a rack of dresses.

I walked over to her, and looked through the rack. She handed me the first load of dresses, and I went to the changing room, to try them all on.

I looked at myself in the mirror, staring at my reflection. I put a hand to my hair, and face wondering what Draco saw in me. I wasn't pretty, at all, event though people always told me I was. I turned away and pulled off my clothes, as the song switched on the radio in the store.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

I listened carefully to the lyrics, racking my braing to where I'd heard them before. Slowly, very slowly, the memory came back to me in a rush.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

I remembered that day at the masked ball, when I found out it was him who'd been kissing me. I remembered that this was the song we danced to that night. We danced together like we were the only two people in the room. I closed my eyes, remembering the way he touched me, softly, how he held me in his arms, afraid that I would leave forever.

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

I couldn't help but feel tears in my eyes. I opened my eyes, pulling on the dress, sobbing, as I remembered everything about him. I hadn't cried like this since he left. I never should have let him go. I never should've told him I hated him. I didn't. I loved him. I loved him with all my heart.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" came the voice of Sam outside my dressing room.

I sniffed, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sam," I said, my voice cracking.

Her feet disappeared from my dressing room.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would_

_That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

The song ended just as I put back on my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes red and swollen. I muttered a spell, curing my face. It looked liked I hadn't cried at all now. I didn't want Ginny and Sam to know I'd been crying.

"Did you like any of them?" Ginny's cheery face greeted me as I walked out. I shook my head, and we looked again.

We finally found a dress after an hour more of looking. I had tried on about a million dresses, and we all agreed that this was my dress.

"Hermione, you look wonderful in it," Sam said, as she stared at me.

I blushed. "I think I should too."

We left the store thirty minutes later.

"Well, I think that's enough shopping for today," Sam said, linking her arm with mine. "I think it's time for some ice cream."

Ginny grinned, walking ahead of us. "Maybe you're right Sam."

We walked to the ice cream shoppe, about a block from _The Glass Slipper_. Conversation was slow, not that any of us cared. I couldn't wait to wrap my lips around a double chocolate fudge sundae.

"Hey Gin, there's your future husband," Sam pointed out, as we walked into the shoppe.

Ginny smiled. "So it is..." she proceeded to his table, but stopped suddenly. "What the hell?" she muttered, a look of confusion on her face. "Why the hell is he with-"

"Draco," I said, staring at him.

**There you go guys. **

**It may seem confusing to a lot of people, and you may not even like it, but Hermione's just very confused right now. She doesn't hate Draco (obviously) and she did break up with him, but all of us know she didn't want to. I'm just now setting up the story to where she's longing for Draco more and more. As for Draco, some of you seem to think he wouldn't wait around for somebody after they said they hated him, but he's in _love_ and some of you may not understand that. But, you _do_ have to understand that he will do anything and everything to get back the one he's in love with, even if it seems not like Draco Malfoy. But you always do crazy things when you're in love!**

**If you're confused, I'm terribly sorry. I'm just that type of person. I right my stories with somewhat of reality, because not everything can flow smoothly. So please, just bear with me.**

**As for this chapter. I thought it was better than my last, but not even as good as my future ones are going to be. And all of you are going to be in for a BIG surprise later to come! Toodles!**


	5. V

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Five_

_Whisper_

The bell rung as the door to the shoppe opened. Harry glanced up, just as I polished off the rest of my drink.

"Ginny!" he said, as he looked at the door.

I followed his eyes, seeing her fiancee and her friends. My eyes widened at the site of - not Hermione - but Sam. Not only was I shocked to see Sam, but Hermione was linking arms with her, like they were friends.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said grinning, taking the vacant seat next to him. "Draco, it's nice to see you again."

"You to, Gin," I said, smiling at her.

Sam and Hermione joined us, Sam sitting next to Ginny, and Hermione taking the only seat left - the one next to me.

I cleared my throat nervously, still remembering the last time we had spoken. There was akward silence around the table before somebody spoke up.

"So, Draco," Sam said, looking at me, smiling. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah, right, Sam," I said, meeting her gaze.

"How have you been?"

"I've been better. I'm doing okay now, though," I said, my eyes wondering over to Hermione. She was sitting with her hands in her lap, fidgeiting with her fingers.

"That's good. I'm glad to see you're okay. Where have you been?"

"I- well.. just here and there."

"I see," she said, looking at Hermione, who was looking back at Sam, giving her a look that clearly said "I told you so." I wonder what she had told her.

"So, what are you doing with Hermione and Ginny, Sam? The last time I checked, you guys didn't like each other."

"Oh, well, after we graduated and you left, we became more mature about certain matters, and put the past behind us," Hermione said, speaking at last.

"And you've been friends ever since?"

"Yeah, basically," she said, looking at me, "Not to mention she's dating Ron."

"Weasel?" I laughed, earning a smack on the arm from Ginny.

"Now, now Draco. He's still my brother. Please be kind," Ginny said.

"Sorry, sorry, Gin. It's just shocking to me how much you guys have all changed. You know, since I left."

"Well, people change, Draco," Hermione said, smiling at me. "Sometimes for good, then again, sometimes for bad, you know?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

Harry cleared his throat, and looked nervously at Hermione, before speaking. "So, the wedding's all set. I finally found my last groomsman."

"Really, honey?" Ginny said, looking at him excitedly. "Who?"

"You're looking at him," Harry said, nodding his head in my direction.

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said incredously, "Speaking of change, you're _friends_ with Draco now Harry? What the hell happened?"

We all laughed at her remark.

"Well, like you said, 'Mione, we matured over certain matters, and put the past behind us," he said, grinning.

She grinned at him. "Are you mocking me, Harry," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps," he said, earning another laugh go around the table.

"Here, here, what's all the laughing about?" a new voice chimed in.

"Nothing, nothing, Ron," Sam said, as Ron pulled up a chair next to Sam.

"We were just talking about Harry's groomsman," Ginny said, turning to her brother.

"Who?" he said.

"Draco."

"Ah. How nice," Ron said, turning to me. Although me and Harry were friends now, Ron still had his doubts about me, but other than that, we got along okay.

"Yes, it is," Ginny said, giving a 'look' to her older brother. She turned to Harry, and put her hands over his. "Just think, Harry, this time tommorrow, we'll be husband and wife."

Harry looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "I know love, and I can't wait." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Please, Harry, not in front of me," Ron said, his face turning red, looking away.

"Oh, Ron, grow up," Sam said, hitting him playfully. She kissed him on the cheek. "They're engaged. Get used to it."

We all laughed. We sat there for awhile longer, talking among each other, Hermione and I even carrying on conversations. I have to admit, I'd never thought I would be sitting here, with the people I had been enemies with in school. I always thought we'd grow, up and never talk to each other ever again. It was actually kind of nice. I suppose some of it has to do with mine and Hermione's past relationship.

"Well, we should be going back, I suppose," Ginny said after awhile. "The wedding's tommorrow, and I need to sleep."

"But I won't be able to see you at all tommorrow," Harry whined, sticking out his lower lip.

"You will at the wedding, dear," she said, poking his nose. "Besides, there's still some things that need to be done, and mum wanted us back to help her."

"Fine," he grumbled. Ginny kissed him on the cheek, and he grinned. "Whatever you say, Gin."

We stood up walking out together. Hermione walked beside me as we all walked back to our original destinations. We all said our goodbye's, and we'd see each other tommorrow at the wedding.

Sam and Ginny waved to Hermione, but she held up a finger.

"Hold on a second guys," she said, turning to me. "Draco, can I have a word?"

I nodded.

We walked over to a secluded corner, so we wouldn't interrupt anyone, and they wouldn't interrupt us.

She sighed, and looked at me. "Draco, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting. I felt like I've been overdramatic about everything, and I just want to say I'm sorry."

I smiled. "I could never stay upset with you, Hermione, you know that. I forgive you. I want to apologize for everything. For leaving, for not talking to you, everything. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Draco. I understand, really I do. It's your business where you have been, and unless you decide to tell me, I'll understand," she said, smiling at me. "I - I also would like for us to be friends, if that's okay with you."

"I would love to be your friend, Hermione," I said quietly, looking into her eyes.

She met my gaze, that wonderful smile still upon her face. "Good. That's just.. great. Thanks, Draco," she said, color coming to her face slightly. "Well, I suppose I should.. erm.. head off then."

"Yeah, me too. See you tommorrow, then?"

"Yeah. Tommorrow. Bye."

"Goodbye, Hermione," I said, as she walked off, meeting up with Sam and Ginny.

I smiled as I walked with Harry and Ron back to the Burrow. It was pure and simple luck that I had managed to become friends with Hermione. And this time, I wouldn't leave her again.

XXX

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up!" a voice whispered excitedly.

I opened my eyes groggily, peering through the darkness, trying to find the face. I had no idea where I was, or what day it was.

"Hermione, get up! I'm getting married today!"

I sat up on my elbows, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I looked around my surroundings, and remembered where I was. I was with Ginny, and today was her wedding day. I smiled at her giddiness as she rushed down the stairs. I heard a shriek.

"Harry! What are you doing here! You're not supposed to see me until I walk down the aisle!" I heard her say. There was some commotion, and finally someone answered back.

"Okay, Ginny dear, he's apparated back to his place. You can come into the kitchen now," Molly said.

I sat up, stretching, reaching for some clothes. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, put on my black Chuck's and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, you guys," I said, sitting at the table. I looked over at Ginny, who was glowing.

"Good morning, Hermione dear," Molly said, putting plates infront of us.

The table was full with all the women from the Weasley family, including Fleur and her baby. Evidently, Molly had banished the gentlemen outside, because the sounds of laughter could be heard from outside.

"Mum, where's dad?" Ginny asked, her mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Ginny," Molly said, busing herself with the dishes. "He had to run some last minute errands before the wedding. You'll see him later."

"I hope so!" she said. "I can't walk down the aisle alone!"

I smiled, taking a bite of toast.

"Ginny, first of all, we would find a replacement for your father, if he couldn't be here, but he wouldn't _dare_ miss his only daughters wedding day."

Ginny grinned. "Isn't that weird? _My_ wedding day. How lovely."

We all laughed at her, her giggles and excitement spreading rapidly around the table. We all chattered over the wedding and such, as we ate. Finally, after plates were cleared, and the dishes washed, Molly made an announcement.

"All right, ladies. Ginny's wedding is in six hours, and we still have much to prepare for. I need somebody to be in charge of getting the wedding cake delivered here, some people to help with decorations, and some people to help with food. There's enough people here to do all of this, and the boys are going to help us," she said, looking at all of us. "But Harry and Ginny must not see each other, so make sure that they are far apart. It's bad luck, and we don't need anymore of that."

Molly gave us all certain things to do, and at once, we began. I was in charge with helping with decorations, but, being me, I would help with a little bit of everything.

It seemed as though six hours was merely three. Everybody was rushing around, trying to get everything together before the guests started arriving. Once or twice there were sounds of dishes breaking, and breif arguments between people, over the stupidest things, like where to place the tables and such.

Ginny was going mad. She started going downhill after about two hours into decorating, and cooking, and the wedding cake. She stopped talking, and everytime I looked over at her, it seemed as if her face was sort of a green color. I couldn't help but worry about how she was doing.

The guests started arriving at about fifteen until six, but, after a little bit of topping off certain things, we were finally ready to start the ceremony. Fred and George were incharge of ushering the people to their seats, and Bill was dashing around, making sure all the groomsman and the flower girl and ring bearer, knew what they were supposed to do.

I was helping Molly and some of the other ladies with getting Ginny ready. She didn't say much through the entire process, only stared in the mirror.

"I don't think I can do this," she said, her voice shaking. Molly paused in what she was doing, and looked up at her daughter.

I stared at Ginny, but didn't say anything.

"Ginny," Molly said, taking her daughters hands. "You _can_ do this. You've been looking forward to this day for God knows how long. You've been talking about how wonderful it would be to be married to somebody like Harry, you've pictured what your wedding day would be like, you've planned this whole entire thing since the moment Harry asked you to marry him. It's alright to get cold feet Ginny, but believe me, you can do this. Everything will be okay."

Ginny stared at Molly, her eyes brimming with tears. Her hands shook as Molly held her hands. Ginny bit her lip. "I love you, mum," she said, smiling.

Molly hugged her daughter, as Ginny slowly regained her conscienceness of her regular excited self.

"Now, we're almost finished with this," Molly said, turning Ginny around, fixing her dress.

I smiled at Ginny. "It's going to be wonderful, Gin, I promise."

She smiled at me. "It is, I know it is."

"There. You're all ready," Molly said, stepping back to survey her daughter.

Ginny looked wonderful. Her beautiful white dress was spegetti strapped, flowing all the way down to her feet. Her dress flowed out in the back, leaving some what of a train. On her feet, (although hard to be spotted) she wore white strap on heels, that showed her beautifully painted toes.

"Hermione, we need you out here with the bridesmaids," Ginny's grandmother said, poking her head in the door.

I nodded, and looked back at Ginny. "Good luck, Gin," I said, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Hermione," she said hugging me back.

I rushed out the door, heading to the line of bridesmaids. I got there, and moved up in front, so I would have my place next to Ginny. I know it sounded conceited, but after all, I was her Maid of Honor.

The music started, and slowly I progressed down the aisle, holding the buquet of flowers in my hand. I reached my spot, and looked up, seeing Draco standing next to Ron. I met his eyes and he smiled at me. I smiled back, my face getting slightly hot. I looked away from him, looking out at the guests. I spotted Brian sitting in the second row, next to Fluer. I grinned at him, and he winked.

Everyone stood as Ginny walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful walking gracefully down the aisle, her eyes only on Harry, who was melting. She reached him, and he took her hand, as she handed her flowers over to me.

"You may be seated," said the Justice of the Peace.

The wedding went smoothly as possible. Even the ring bearer (Bill's young son) had the rings. Harry and Ginny exchanged their kiss, and everyone applauded. Molly was shedding tears of pure joy as Ginny and Harry walked back down together, husband and wife.

Bursts of light were shot around them, as they were escorted to the wedding reception.

"Wait a moment," Ginny announced, her face flushed, grinning. "It's time to throw the buquet!"

At least all of the women huddled together behind Ginny. Ginny turned around, counting to three. I watched as the bunch of flowers flew through the air, coming right towards me. I closed my eyes, just as my fingers wrapped around the buquet. Everybody turned around and smiled at me.

"You know 'hat zis meens 'Ermione!" Fleur said, grinning.

I smiled. "Yes, but I don't think it will happen," I said, still smiling. "At least not anytime soon."

The wedding reception was held in the backyard. It looked beautiful. There were inchanted ice figures placed around the yard, most of the decorations done in white and gold. There was music playing softly in the background, and a dance floor had been enchanted in the yard. People were mingling from here to there, some observing the beautifully sculpted figures, others talking and laughing among each other.

"Attention!" Mr. Weasley said, his voice echoing across the yard. "If you will all start heading toward your assigned tables, dinner will be served shortly!"

Everbody headed toward there tables. Harry and Ginny were of course at the head of all the tables, so everybody could get a good look at them. I sat down at my table, along with Brian, Draco, Sam, Ron, and Neville.

"Beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" Brian asked around the table.

There were murmers of yes, and random comments. There was talk floating across the table about the wedding, and what everyone had been up to, until we heard the tapping of a glass.

Ron had stood up, a drink in hand. "Now, as Harry's Best Man, it is my job to make a toast," he said, grinning. "I never thought this day would come. I never thought I would become best friends with one of the greatest wizards of all time, and have him marry my little sister. We've been through everything you can think of, but, amazingly, we've still managed to stay friends somehow," he smiled. "So, I would like to make this toast to Harry and Ginny, and may they have the best, longest marrige ever. But, Harry, even though you're my best mate, if you do anything to my little sister, I just might have to kick your arse."

There was laughter around the yard; those who were not laughing, were shocked with Ron's language. But that was Ron. We raised our glass in their honor, as Mr. Weasley stood up to make his own toast.

"To my darling daughter, and her husband. May they stay together forever, and bless us with lots of grandchildren. Maybe even more children then we have, say ten or twelve?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Good luck with that one, Dad."

Everybody laughed, taking another drink for Harry and Ginny. Professer Dumbledore was the next to stand up and make a toast.

"Never would I have thought that two of my most bravest students, so perfect together, would wind up getting married. Obviously, I was wrong. To Harry and Ginny," he said, his eyes twinkling another bout of laughter going through the crowd.

Harry stood up, and, turning to his wife, said:

"To my new and beautiful wife. The most beautiful, smart, wonderful person in the world. I love you with all my heart, and hope you will stay with me forever," he said, Ginny blushed and kissed him on the lips.

There were a couple of cat calls from the crowd, from Fred and George of course as the kissed, and a murmer of 'aww' across the yard. The toasts were finished, and the food was served. Arthur and Molly had managed to make the food do like Hogwarts food, with, of course, help from Dumbledore.

At last the food was finished, the cake was cut, and the stars had come out. Music was playing softly, yet nobody was dancing. Mr. Weasley stood up, going behind his daughter, holding his hand out and said:

"May I have this dance?"

He led her on the dance floor, and they had their father daughter dance. Ginny was all smiles as they danced, no doubt talk of Harry in their conversation. Couples stood up, going to the dance floor, as if Ginny dancing was a sign for them to begin dancing.

I watched with a smile on my face as Harry cut in on Arthur and Ginny's dance, Arthur handing Ginny's hand to Harry's as they danced. Ron lead Sam onto the dance floor, as I finished off my drink, leaving Draco and I at the table. Brian had left earlier, having other urgent business to attend to. Draco and I sat there in an akward silence, before he got up and left me there.

I couldn't help but feel sad that he had gone. I sat there, watching everybody, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"May I have this dance?"

XXX

She looked beautiful sitting there, her gold strapless dress flowing around her, her naturally curly hair piled up on her head, a few loose curls hanging down on her face.

I guess she had thought I had left her there alone, because she looked surprised when I asked her to dance. I held out my hand to her, she hesitated before taking it.

I led her out on the dance floor, placing my hand on her waist, moving to the music.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
__Stop me and steal my breath  
__And emerald from moutains and thrust towards the sky  
__Never reavealing their depth_

"You look beautiful, Hermione," I said, looking in her eyes. She looked back up at me, smiling.

"Thanks, Draco. You don't look so bad yourself," she said, grinning.

"Why thank you! Not that I don't get compliments like that all the time."

She slapped my arm playfully. "You haven't changed. You're still as conceited as you were five years ago."

"Well, some of the old Draco is still in me. But other than that, I believe I've changed some."

She looked away from me, a smile still playing on her lips. She put her arms around my neck. "Yeah, I think you have too."

_And tell me that we belong together  
__Dress it up with the trappings of love  
__I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
__I'll be love suicide  
__And I'll be better when I'm older  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Hermione," I said softly, "I'm sorry."

She chuckled quietly, raising an eyebrow, smiling. "What for?"

"For everything."

"You already told me that, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I want you to know that I'm so sorry. I never should've left you. I left so that I could protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? What did you have to protect me from?"

I closed my eyes, opening them up, meeting her gaze again. "You know about my past Hermione. I told you that a long time ago. The day you broke up with me, I found out that there was still someone out there trying to hurt me. My father promised me long ago, that for being a traitor, for not accepting the Dark Mark, or the becoming one of Voldemorte's pawns, that I would be punished. That he would kill me."

She looked at me. "What does this have to do with me?"

I sighed. "The day you broke up with me, I was sent an owl. I don't know who from, but the letter told me that, whoever had sent it, was going to kill me, and everything I cared for, which included you. Somehow, they new about you, and they told me that I had shamed the Malfoy name by being with a mudblood. They said they were going to kill you if I didn't leave you."

She gasped, but still never let her eyes linger from my face.

"There was only one reason why I kissed Sam, that day, Hermione. I did it for you. I did it so you would break up with me, because I loved you to much to do it myself. I know it seems really unlike me, Hermione, but even I have feelings," I said, chuckling nervously. "I left five years ago to figure out who was behind all of this, but, unfortunately, never uncovered a thing. Now, it seems that none of my bad luck followed me back to the wizarding world."

I paused, and looked at her, her face shining with tears. "I know it's hard to believe, but I really did do everything for you. I made sure you were safe, that you wouldn't get hurt, because I love you. And I still do, you know that. But I understand if you don't want to be more than friends-"

She placed a finger to my lips and stared up at me.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
__As we lie awake on my bed  
__And you're my survival you're my living proof  
__My love is alive and not dead_

_And tell me that we belong together  
__Dress it up with the trappings of love  
__I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache that hangs from above_

"I believe you, Draco," Hermione said quietly, looking up at me. "I really do. I know how you feel about me, and - and I think I still may feel the same way about you. But Brian..."

I looked down. "Yeah.. you're with him.."

She fiddled with my collar. "Yes.. I am.. but... he could never replace the way I feel about you Draco. I _do_ have feelings about him... but not like I do for you. Nobody will be able to replace what we had, Draco. I just wish it could've lasted forever."

We swayed to the music, as I put my finger to her chin, making her meet my eyes again. "It has lasted forever, Hermione. I never stopped loving you. To me, we've always been together."

She smiled, and pressed her hand against mine. "I never stopped loving you either, Draco."

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
__I'll be love suicide  
__And I'll be better when I'm older  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I dropped out, I burned up I fought my way back from the dead  
__I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the things that you said_

I looked into her sparkling brown eyes, her face in my hand. My eyes wandered over her face, resting on her lovely red lips. I leaned down, and captured her lips on mine. We exchanged a sensual kiss, right there on the dance floor. I felt as if my whole world was falling back into place, after it had fallen apart a long time ago.

When we finally broke the kiss, she stared at me for the longest time, holding me close to her. Her eyes met mine, and she said the three words that I thought I'd never hear her say to me again.

"I love you, Draco."

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
__I'll be love suicide  
__I'll be better when I'm older  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

**Well.. there is my long awaited chapter. Sorry if this chapter was a little late, but I've been really busy with my Jazz Band dinner. Not to mention, I have practice all this week, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again.**

**I know that it seems really out of character for Draco to act this way, but it's just a story people, and people can change AND he's in love. So yeah...**

**Review!**


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

Whisper

Chapter Six

"I love you, Draco," she said, whispering the words into my chest. She looked up, tears in her eyes, meeting mine. "But I don't think we can be together."

XXX

A sharp pain went through my stomach as she said the words. I looked at her, my eyes wide. "Why Hermione? _Why? _What I told you, just now, doesn't that matter?"

She pulled herself from my tight grasp, and held my hand. "It matters, Draco, of course it matters. All of it does," she dropped my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "But, since you've been gone. I moved on. At least, I tried to. After you left, it was horrible," she chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I've told you this before. I didn't think I would be able to go on. I do love you, Draco, very much. But, Brian came into my life, and for the first time since you left, I finally felt comfortable once again in my own life. He's open and honest with me, and since I've known him, he's never lied to me once. If we got together again, Draco, we wouldn't have a healthy relationship. There's so much I know you're not telling me, and trust is something I need from a guy. Something I don't think you possess. After everything with your family... look, I know it's hard for you to trust people now, but if you can't do that with me, then, I can't be with you, Draco."

I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes for a moment. "God, Hermione! Why do you always have to make things so fucking difficult! You say one thing, then you contridict yourself, and say another! I've told you everything Hermione - !"

"No you have not, Draco Malfoy, and you know it!" she said, pressing her finger into my chest.

I shoved her finger away, anger seeping through my pores. I ran my fingers through my hair, and let out a mild growl. "I'm telling you all I can right now, Hermione! Damn! There's just some things I don't think I can - "

"Trust me with? Understand? What the fuck, Draco? You're not making any sense! Why can't you just tell me!"

"Because I love you too much, Hermione!"

She stared at me, her eyes full of angry tears. "If you did, you would tell me what you can't, Draco, I know you would. Just saying you came back for me isn't anything, Draco. It's nothing. I need to know _why_ you left, the real reason. _Where_ you went, and not just some summing up. I need to know everything, and obviously, you don't trust in me enough to tell me."

I narrowed my eyes at her, as a sharp pain went through my head. Anger flared up in me. "Fine. If that's the way it has to be." I stood up, knocking my chair over as I did.Eyes followed me as I stormed out of the place. I didn't care, though. I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

XXX

I watched angrily as he stormed out of the wedding, and off to God knows where. I didn't give a fuck right then though. I was to pissed to see past my anger - and hurt. It hurt me that he didn't trust in me enough to tell me everything. What we had I thought was enough, but it wasn't. Not for him at least. God, it hurt.

He was so damn stubborn. I knew him to well. I knew what he was like. After everything in my past, I just needed him to trust in me. That's all I asked for. I put my head in my hands, ignoring stares from people. I sat there for a bit before a I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw Ron. "Malfoy happened. Please don't say 'I told you so,' Ron."

He sat down beside me. "I wasn't gonna. I just came to talk."

I sat there with Ron, talking, something we hadn't done in a long time. He comforted me, telling me everything would be alright. By the time the wedding reception was over, I was in much better spirits, but I still couldn't help but think of where Draco was.

XXX

"Draco Ladon Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing!" mother screamed, storming into the kitchen.

"Drinkling," I said, slurring my words a bit, waving my bottle of Fire Whiskey at her.

She walked over to me, prying the bottle from my fingers. I looked up at her, narrowing my eyes. "Mum! I wasn't finished!"

"Yes you were! I will not have you turning into a drunken wizard! It's bad enough it was what your father did! I sure as hell do not need another Lucious in the house!"

I froze, staring at her. I stood up slowly, and pointed my finger at her. "Don't you _ever_ call me Lucious again."

She slapped me across the face. "No son of mine will speak to me in that manner. Get out of my sight."

She glared at me, as I stared back at her, not blinking. Finally, I stumbled out of the kitchen, pressing my hand against my forehead. I made my way up the many stairs reaching my old room. I fumbled with the doorknob, finally getting it open. I walked over to the balcony doors, and threw them open. Stumbling onto the balcony, I wrapped my fingers around the cold metal infront of me.

I stared at the ground below me, my thoughts roaming in my mind uncontrollably.

"I should've just told her the fucking truth," I said outloud to the cool night air. "I should've just told her."

I stumbled back into my room, walking over to my dresser, and opened the hidden door that hadn't been touched in so long. I took out a long, slender object, tossing it onto my bed. I walked over to my bureau and turned on the radio that I had snuck in the mansion long after father had died. The words echoed around the room, as I turned up the volume.

Now I've told you this once before  
You can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna pay  
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me

I glanced at the object on my bed, before walking back out onto the balcony. I jumped over the metal bars, and walked along the edge, climbing onto the roof. I could still hear the lyrics from the radio floating out the window.

I'm picking you outa me  
you run away  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
You're always hiding behind your so called goddess

I pulled a knee to my chest, resting my arm on it. I looked over across the lake, the moon shimmering off the lake water. I watched the lake shine, as it slowly faded away. I looked up at the sky, as clouds slowly covered the moon. I heard a clap of thunder before the rain started to fall.

The drops fell on me, dripping down my face onto my lap. I looked up at the sky, spreading my arms out, letting the rain fall on me.

So what you don't think that we can see your face  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone

I stood up, the thoughts of everything I had done still going through my head. Walking back into my room, I lay down on my bed, my finger tips touching the sharp edges of the knife. I drew my fingers away from it, sitting up, putting my head in my hands. 

And now its my time (now its my time)  
It's my time to dream (my time to dream)  
Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)  
Make me believe that this place isn't plagued  
By the poison in me  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
Before you can breathe  
Breathe into me  
I stand alone  
Inside

"I sure as hell do not need another Lucious in the house..." Mum's words echoed through my head. I hated my father. I hated him so much. I was turning into him. I didn't want to, but everytime I did something, it reminded me of him.

It was too much for me to handle. I had come back for Hermione, only to have her slip from my fingers again. Letting out a yell of frustration, I brought the knife to my wrist, pressing the cold blade against my skin. I watched the blood oose from the new wound, dripping down my arm.

I lay down on my bed, after putting it back up, staring up at the ceiling. I let my arm drape off the side of my bed as I slowly fell asleep. I still felt the warm blood fall down my arm.

I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone

**Okay guys, I know this was REALLY short, but I've been super, super busy, so I had to get this chapter out of the way for my next few chappies, so i apologize for the really short one, and I promise i will make up for it. School's almost out, so i'll have plenty of time to write more chapters. Please review guys, it makes me so happy. Tata Lovies!**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Whisper_

_Chapter Seven_

"Oh Merlin!" she screamed, as she finally reached her climax. She lay back onto the bed, pulling the sheet to her. "What is it with you, Malfoy? Why do you have to be so... so..."

"Wonderful? Magnificent?" he said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Conceited," she stood up, gathering her robes. "Just because we're sleeping together, Malfoy, doesn't mean I still won't cause you any pain possible."

Malfoy sighed, and sat up, placing his hands behind his head. "What is it with you Gabby? What's got your wand in a knot?"

"You do! I want them both dead, and yet, it's not happening! Nothing's happened, nothing at all. You're still just waltzing around in Lala Land, as if you're _waiting_ for some horrible disaster to happen. Well guess what? You _are_ the horrible disaster! You're supposed to be -"

"Gabby! Calm down, will you? It will all work out. Just be patient," he stood up, pulling on his jeans. "We still have a few more days left, and then, everything will fall into place, just like we've planned. Nobody needs to hurt anybody, so just relax."

Gabby narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Fine. We'll all be rewarded in the end anyway," she eased her gaze, and licked her lips seductively. "I can see why Lucious chose you. You're absolutely irrisitable, with power only one can imagine."

He smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Am I now? You're just as irrisistable, my dear," he said, walking toward her. He slipped his hand around her waist and captured her lips in a heated kiss, as they made their way toward the bed.

XXX

_Thursday... 5 days after the wedding._

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?" Selene said, poking her head into Hermione's door. "Sam would like to see you straight away."

I gave her a thumbs up as she finished up my phone call. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much."

I replaced the phone back on the reciever, and stood up, stretching for I had been sitting for awhile. I pushed aside some papers, and wrote a reminder to myself. I fetched her blazer from the hook by the window, and made my way to Sam's office.

The door was open, Sam looking at some papers on her desk. I knocked gently on the opened door. Sam looked up, and a grin appeared on her face. "Hermione! Come in," she said, motioning to her. "Please close the door behind you."

I greeted her back, and shut the door behind me. I sat down on the chair infront of her desk, crossed my legs, and looked at Sam. She was still smiling.

"Do you know why I called you in here, 'Mione?" she said, a big grin still on her face.

I shook her head. _Okay, relax. It has to be good... she's grinning to much. You're not going to get fired, suspended, nothing. Relax._

Sam reached behind her desk, and plopped something down infront of me. I leaned up, looking at what was infront of me. My eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger," Sam said, still grinning. "You made the front cover."

My hand went to her mouth as I looked at the cover of _Witch Weekly_. The headline read _"He's Finally Taken!" _a familiar picture I had taken a week before was displayed on the cover. It was a picture of Harry and Ginny, dancing at their wedding. A huge grin was on Ginny's face,as Harry twirled her around.

"Oh... Merlin!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't even taking that picture for business! This is absolutely wonderful!"

"Yes, I agree, and you wouldn't believe how many copies we've sold because of your work. Therefore, I'm promoting you to co-supervisor/head photographer of _Witch Weekly_."

"_What_? Co... co-_supervisor?_ Are you really?"

"Yes. You've worked here for so long, never being late for a deadline, and you always submit fascinating work. You've earned it."

"Sam," I said, standing up. "Thank you so much. I - I'm speechless."

Sam stood up, and put out a hand. "You're welcome, Hermione."

They shook hands, a big grin on my face. This was the happiest I had felt since the wedding.

XXX

"Fill 'er up, bartender!" I yelled, slamming my glass on the bar.

"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy," he replied, filling my glass.

I took the drink, sitting down at the bar, looking at everyone infront of me. The club was packed, and everybody was moving to the music. This had been my life for a week. Stay up all night, go home, sleep, and do it all again.

I swallowed the last drop of my drink, and made my way to the floor. Squeezing my way into the middle of the people, I danced along with other people around me (women, of course), searching for the right partner. I felt a pair of hands go around my waist, and I turned and looked to see a women who I had seen other nights before. We danced together, not speaking, just moving with each other to the music. She kept her arms around my waist, as I kept my hands on her hips.

The song finished, and she abandoned me, walking to the bar. I followed her. She looked at the bar tender.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Please," she answered. She looked at me, grinning.

"Come here often?" I asked, putting on my infamous smirk.

"Do you?"

"I've seen you everytime I've been here, love."

"There's your answer," she said, bringing her new drink to her lips.

"Do you have a name?"

"Doesn't everybody?" she grinned, and raised an eyebrow.

I raised my eyebrows. "Boy, you are a tease. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Perhaps. What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"But you should be a gentlemen and tell me first, lovie," she said, smirking.

"My name's Draco," I said, smiling.

"Nice," she said, finishing off her drink.

"What's yours again?"

She laughed a glittering laugh. "Nice to meet you, Draco. My name's Selene."

XXX

"To Hermione," Harry said, raising his glass. "And to her new promotion!"

We clinked glasses to make the toast whole. "Thanks you guys! And thanks for taking me out tonite," I said, grinning.

"No problem, Hermione! You deserve it, after all. A new promotion and everything," Ginny said, smiling at me. "It'll be great."

"Not to mention she's beautiful," a voice said, coming up behind me. I looked up and saw Brian.

"Hey Brian!" I said, my grin getting wider. "I'm glad you came. I thought you wouldn't come."

"Of course I came, love. I wouldn't miss spending time with you for anything."

"So sweet," I said, taking a drink. He sat down beside me, his arm going around the edge of my chair.

"So, how long have we been here?" he asked, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, not to long. We just sat down to have a few drinks before going on the floor," Ginny said, nodding her head toward the mass group of people.

"Well, if all of you don't mind, I feel like dancing, so I'll see you!" I stood up, ready for my night of fun, and walked out to the dance floor. Brian came up behind me moments later, and danced with me, his body pressed against mine.

I spotted Harry and Ginny moments later, lost in their own newlywed world. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon, but it was as if they were still there. Brian and I shared sensual moments on the dance floor, but after awhile, he left for a drink, leaving me alone on the floor.

I spotted my secretary, Selene as I looked up. She was talking to a blonde headed man that I didn't know. She soon headed back out on the floor, ditching the guy. I smirked. That Selene. Just a tease. I turned away from her, and continued to dance; with anybody that felt the need to move their hips as much as me.

I felt a pair of hands on my hips as they moved. I didn't hesitate; I just kept dancing, the other person's body moving with mine. I turned around and faced him. I looked up at the face. It was all to familar. A small gasp left my lips and I backed away from Draco. I about shouted in frustration as I walked back to my table.

"Hermione, wait a second!" he called after me.

I ignored him and kept walking. Brian was at the table, drinking his drink. He saw me coming toward him and he grinned. I smiled back, and sat beside him, sipping my drink.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," I said, distracted.

"Hermione," Draco said, finding our table.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Brian asked, scowling.

"Nothing to do with you, Urie, that's for sure," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"What _do _you want, Malfoy?" I asked, sighing.

"To talk, I guess."

"Talk? You mean like the last time we "talked?" Remember that? You walked off, not even acting as if you wanted to be my friend. You just left, without saying anything, and practically destroying all of the wedding reception!"

"Look, I'm sorry, really I am."

"You're really not acting like yourself, Malfoy. What have you done to yourself? Why are you so different?" I asked, looking up at him with genuine concern. He'd never been this easy before. He was naturally stubborn, but he was different. Maybe it was just because he was drunk off his ass.

"I'm acting like myself, 'Mione. You're the one acting different. You're the one that's fucking everythhing up. You left me, said you loved me, but you don't. You're filled with lies. You break hearts. Love 'em and leave 'em, ay, 'Mione? I'd watch out for this one, Urie, she really fucks things up for people."

My mouth hung in shock. He was a mean drunk. Brian stood up, his eyes flashing. "Hold your tongue, Malfoy," he said, glaring at him.

"I'm just warning you, Urie. You don't hhaff to go aand get all defensive and shhhit. I'm juss sayin' 'Mione can make life miserable sometimes. Promising shit shhe can' keep."

The next thing I knew, Brian's fist connected with Draco's face. I watched with horror as Brian tackled Draco, hitting him on the chest and in the head. Draco was pinned to the floor, swinging his fists, trying to hit anything of Brian he could reach.

People came over, trying to pull them away from each other, each one failing, one after the other. Finally, somebody having some sense, shot magic at them, breaking them apart. It was Harry.

"What's going on here?" he asked, his voice furious. "Do you want to be arrested or something?"

Both of them were staring at each other, Draco wiping blood from his lip, Brian's nose dripping with it. Draco pulled himself up, swinging dangerously. He swayed to the side, almost falling, if Harry hadn't of took ahold of his shoulders. Brian stood up, shooting daggers at him.

"You're lucky I stopped you. You could've gotten us all thrown out," Harry said, furious.

"He was talking shit about Hermione, is all. It was the last time I heard anything like that come out of his bloody, filthy, death eater mouth," Brian spat at him.

Draco lunged at him, his fists swinging.

"Malfoy! Stop it, will you!" Harry said, grabbing hold of him.

Draco scowled, and pushed Harry off him. "Get off me, Harry," he said, holding himself up. He pointed his finger at Brian. "Watch what you say, Urie. Next time, I'll fucking kick your ass, drunk or not."

He staggered toward the door, leaving the club.

"Damn," someone said, as everybody moved toward the dance floor again.

"Crazy fuckers," a punk teenager said, as he grabbed his mate, dragging him to the dance floor.

I went over to Brian, and healed his nose. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hermione," he said, glaring at the door. "He had just stepped on everybody's wand for to long. I'm sick of him always doing stuff to you. I'm sorry..."

I sighed. "It's okay, Brain. Really. I understand. But, Malfoy's... always going to be like that."

I paused, thinking of everything he had just said. He was drunk, and I knew he didn't mean half of what he had said, but it had still hurt me. He called me a liar, and a heartbreaker. Something I didn't think I was.

"Well, this night went to hell," Ginny said cheerfully. "I'm sorry 'Mione. He always has to show up at the wrong time, doesn't he? I don't understand why you're friends with him," she said, looking at Harry.

"Gin... you said you were okay with it," Harry said gently.

"I was... am. He just really keeps messing up!"

"I know," Harry said, shaking his head.

"It's okay you guys, we can still have a good time," I said, trying to lighten things up.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Brain asked.

"Of course I'm sure! It's my celebration!"

"Okay, then," he said, grinning.

I took a long drink of my Strawberry Daquiri, and walked back to the dance floor. Brian and I danced, each dance getting more heated. Brian left again, to get more drinks, and I yelled at him to fetch me one. I was alone once again on the floor, but I didn't care. I felt a little dizzy, so I headed back to the table, Brian already there.

I sat down next to him, grabbing my drink, and devouring it in just a few gulps.

"Having a good time?" Brian asked, grinning as I wiped the wetness from my mouth.

"Hell yes I am!" I said, a little bit to loud. "Are you?"

He grinned. "Of course! I'm with you!"

"Oh you're so nice to me," I said. I grinned at him. I felt my head suddenly ache. My dizziness returned. The whole room was spinning.

"Are you okay?" Brians voice asked far away.

"Yeah, I'm ffine," I said, my words running away from me. "I'm going to dance somemore."

I stood up, making my way to the dance floor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione? You've been drinking quite a bit."

"Yeah, Brian, I'm fine. Don't worry," I said, laughing airly. "Oy." I placed my hand on my head, which was pounding. I couldn't see infront of me. The room was spinning and I couldn't make out anything. The last thing I saw, was Brian staring at me, a smirk on his face.

**Oh-oh! What happened? Why was he smirking instead of helping her? Anyway, there you go guys. It's a bit longer this time, so I hope you like it. And yes, they were in awizard club, so askno questions about muggles seeing them and such.I know, I know, the last chapter was pretty dark, with Malfoy cutting himself and all, but he just had to sacrifice himself to something. Pretty original, right? Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, because I don't know when I'll be able to update next. I'm moving, and I have no idea how long it'll take to get the computer set up, so you might have to wait a bit! Anyway, REVIEW! It makes me happy!**


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Whisper_

_Chapter Eight_

Hermione was awoken y the sound of whispering voices. She opened her eyes, surrounded by unfamilar things. She moved her arms, but only felt a sharp pain close around her wrist. She gasped, and looked up. Her hands were tied to a metal bar above her.

"I'm proud of you, Malfoy. I never thought I would get anything from you except great sex," a female voice whispered. "It only gets us closer to what we've been working to get for the past 4 years."

"I told you, Gabby. All you had to do was trust me," a masculine voice replied, a hint of amusment in his voice. "Draco's pissed at her and that only makes it easier for us."

Hermione squinted her eyes, searching through the darkness. She saw a women, her back to Hermione, with golden hair tumbling down her back. She saw the other figure, a man, reach up and stroke her face. her mouth dropped in shock and disgust.

It was Brian.

XXX

"Master! Master! Missus says shes would like to see yous."

A high pitched, annoying voice interrupted my everything but peaceful slumber. "Keep it down, will you, Sweeny? I'll shall be there in a bit."

"Yes, Master," Sweeny whispered.

She quietly shut the door behind her, but it seemed to me that she had slammed it with all of her might. I groaned and put my hand to my pounding, aching head. Last night... what the hell had happened last night?

"DRACO!" Mum's voice echoed through my door.

I cringed and set up. I reached around, searching for my wand. I felt the long, slender wand on my dresser, and I picked it up, muttering a hangover curing spell. Instant relief overcame me as I stood up, heading for the shower.

"DRACO!"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled on a black wife-beater. I grabbed my wand, and apparated downstairs.

"Where did you go last night? You didn't come in until-"

"Late, I know. Do we have to go through this every time, mum? I'm old enough to take care of myself."

She sighed. "I know, Draco, but you're my son. I care about you. Now, help me, sweetie."

"With what?"

She rolled her eyes, and walked into the kitchen. "The party's tonite, dear, and I'd love for you to help. Half of the family is already here."

"Really? I didn't see them," I said, leaning against a counter, crossing my arms across my chest.

"There is also people here that I would like you to meet, also."

"What for?"

"Well," she said, busing herself with a pan. "It's been four years, sweetie, and you still have yet to find a wife. Your father and I married less than a year out of Hogwarts. I think it's time you found yourself a suitable, and acceptable girl to take the Malfoy name."

I let out a long, drawled out sigh. "Mum, _no._ You always do this. Why can't you let me pick who I want to be with?"

"I'm not saying you _have_ to pick someone tonight honey-"

"Yes you are. That's exactly what you're doing, and I don't like it, not one bit. I'm not going to go through with it."

"Fine. Just fine, Draco," she replied, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "You don't have to. When? When will you?"

"I don't know. Soon," I replied, opening the back door, walking down to the shimmering lake.

I sat down on a tree stump, and looked at my reflection in the water. I struggled to remember what happened last night, but I couldn't manage it. I pulled out my wand, placed it against my temple, and muttered a spell.

Shimmering light appeared against my wand, and I placed it in the water before me. I watched as a picture came into view, big enough for me to see. Last night replayed instantly infront of me. I saw my drunken self, saying things to Hermione, that I would never say outloud. I saw Urie take a swing at me, and us end up in a tussle.

The image disappered, and I put my head in my hands. Then looked up at the sky.

"Oh damn," I said to myself. "I'm always the one to fuck up everything."

"Draco! Will you come in here please! I need you to show yourself to your family and friend, love."

I turned to mum, giving her a nod. I sighed, getting up from my stump, and walked back into the house. I heard voices from the front hall, and followed them in there. I put on a grin as I was greeted by Sam and Ron.

"Hey, Draco," Sam said, grinning.

"Sam. Ron," I said, not sure if he was angry with me for the Hermione business.

"Hey, Mal- Draco," Ron said.

I didn't say anything at first. Either Ron had no idea what had happened, or Sam had spoken to him about being nice to me on the way over. I was betting the second choice was more reasonable.

"Glad you could come," I said, shaking Ron's hand.

"Well, Narcissa asked us to come a bit early to help," Sam replied, drawing my attention to herself.

"Yeah. That's mom," I replied. "Well, I think that we should have some tea first."

"That would be great, Draco," Sam said, smiling.

They followed me to the dining room, Ron ogling at the mansion. I snorted. He'd never seen anything so nice... _stop Draco. _

I sat down, Sam and Ron sitting infront of me.

"So," Sam said, breaking the akward silence. "How are you?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Not so good, huh?" Sam replied.

I shook my head, taking a sip of my hot tea. "Have either of you spoken to Hermione?"

Ron looked nervously at Sam. "Well," he said, tugging at his shirt collar. "We - well, Sam, hasn't spoken to her since she saw her last in the office, which was yesterday. And Harry said he hadn't seen her since she left with Brian last night at the club."

I chocked in my up. "So... erm... you know what happened?"

"Yeah," Sam said, fiddling with her napkin.

"But, you were drunk, and I don't think you would say anything to hurt Hermione," Ron said, looking at me.

"I wouldn't."

"We're worried about her, Draco," Sam said, looking up at me.

"She's been confused, lately. Or something. It's hard to explain. She just left with Brian... something that she wouldn't usually do. It was like she was drugged or something," Ron said, running his fingers through his hair.

"She hasn't owled any one of us, and we're afraid that she's..."

"What?"

"Missing."

XXX

"What the fuck, Brian?" I yelled at him.

The women turned around, her mouth opened in surprise. She regained herself quickly, and the hatred in her eyes was shown. Brian just stared at me, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Hermione," he said, coming toward me. "I'd hope you'd wake up soon."

"So you're Hermione, are you?" the women asked, sneering at me. "You don't look too bad, do you? And to think you're the one they speak of in the prophecy."

"Who the fuck are you? And what prophecy? And why did you call Brian, _Malfoy?_ Clearly, he's not," I said, snarling. I was ticked.

She walked toward me, her hands behind her back. She was smirking. "My name's Gabrielle, but you can just call me Gabby," she turned to Brian. "You mean to tell me she doesn't know about the prophecy?"

Brian shook his head. "No, love."

She turned back to me. "And I thought you were a clever one. Out of all of your precious books, you never came across this prophecy. How interesting. I guess I'll have to be the one to recite this prophecy to your precious ears. You are familar with the prophecy made by Trelawny?"

"Yes."

"One shall live, while the other shall die? Well, we all know that Potter, unfortunately, was the one to survive. However, another prophecy came to pass."

**It has come to pass**

**That Voldemort didn't last**

**But there is still hope**

**A new leader is to emerge**

**In this new age of light**

**They will be successful in all they due**

**Killing mudbloods they will pursue**

**But there is one person**

**One witch that will defeat them all**

**With help from a traitor**

**That tricked us all**

**You must hurry**

**You must take haste**

**One to kill the other**

**Is the only option you have**

**Otherwise, the age of light**

**Is still to survive**

"That doesn't make any sense! None at all. It doesn't even rhyme!" I spat.

"Not all prophecy's have to rhyme, Granger!" Gabby said, rolling her eyes. "You should be able to figure out what it says!"

I hung my head, knowing what it said. "I know what it says, you fucker. I have to kill Draco, or he has to kill me. And we know that won't happen."

"Oh, but that's what you think, my dear," Brian said, coming toward me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at him. "You're a fucking liar! I trusted you."

"I know. It was so easy to take advantage of you."

"Fuck you!"

"Watch your tongue, Hermione. No Malfoy will be spoken to that way."

"Malfoy my ass! You're no Malfoy."

"Ah, but I am. You see, before the war, Lucious knew Draco was going to be a failure. I had been talking to Lucious long before the war, as his right hand man, and close to the Dark Lord. Lucious worshiped the ground that I walked, praising me for everything that I did. Lucious adopted me, right before he fell during the war. Gabby, his sister, found out about the prophecy, so she found me, and together we worked to achieve everything we have."

I laughed. "Oh, but you're wrong there. You see, I'm still alive, and Draco's still alive. And I would never, _never_ hurt him."

"Wrong again, Hermione," Gabby said, laughing. "Did you ever think of how you ended up here, Hermione? You can't just have came here by your own will. There is a potion, Hermione, that was invented, that would make one control everything they do. You just take the spell, someone else recites the words to go with it, and when the moon rises, the taker becomes tranced, destined to carry out the duty they were informed to do."

"No..." I said. I had heard of such potion, but rarely did anybody come across it. There was no way out.

"You will go to the party as you had planned to, with Brian, and act as if nothing is wrong. If you breathe one word about this potion, you will be killed instantly, not by Brian, but by the potion. Do you understand?"

I nodded. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

Brian looked at me, a glint in his eye. He walked over to me, and whispered in my ear:

"There's a full moon tonite, love."

**There you go everybody! This should clear up any confusion you have. Brian is a Malfoy! It was he that was sleeping with Gabby, not Draco. Hopefully you liked this chapter. Review!**


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Nine_

_Whisper_

"Missing?" I said, my eyes darting between them. "How long has she been gone?"

"Since about nine last night. No one's heard from her. The last person we saw her with was Brian," Sam said, putting her teacup down.

"We're afraid he did something to her, Draco," Ron said, staring at me.

I scowled and stood up. "I knew that... _fucker_ was no good, but she didn't believe me. God, I've screwed up so much. You have no idea..."

A big, akward silence hung in the air. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do, Draco. Nobody official will look for her until after 3 days, and it hasn't been 3 days yet, Draco. All we can do is wait," Sam said, looking up at me.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "I don't know. I don't think she's missing... I think she just needed to get away for awhile. Maybe she'll be here tonight," I said, furrowing my brow. "If I see Urie again... I'll fucking kill him."

XXX

"Hermione!" Ginny said, asshe opened the door. "Where've you been? We've been so worried about you!"

My face was hot, and my wrists hurt from being tied up. I looked at her. I couldn't say anything about tonight, or else the potion would take effect on me. I shook my head and walked inside.

I found my way to the kitchen, retrieving a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water, and digesting it all. All the while I did this, she didn't say anything. She just stared at me.

"Hermione," she said, coming over to me after I'd sat down at the kitchen table. "Are you sure you're all right? Why haven't you owled us? Where've you been?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, Gin," I said quietly. "I was with Brian. Nothing happened to me. I got a little..."

"Wasted?"

"Yeah. He was the only one there, and he had sense enough to take me to his house before something... happened."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. I almost started crying. I changed the subject. "So are you going to the Malfoy's dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. How did you know about that?"

"Brian. He's going. Some traditional thing they do, and he invited me to go with him."

"Oh," she walked over to the counter. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, Gin. I'm fine. Where's Harry?"

"Work. Remember?"

I raised an eyebrow. Then I smiled. "Oh yeah."

Ginny sat down infront of me, and we chatted about nothing for a bit. She was telling me all about the funny little incidents that happened on her honeymoon. I laughed along with her. I hadn't laughed that much since... forever.

Fifteen minutes later we heard a pounding on the door. "Ginny! Harry! Are you guys in there! Let me in!" a voice shouted.

Ginny looked over at the door, quickly making her way to it. She opened it. "Draco! What's wrong?"

"It's Hermione, she's - "

He saw me sitting in the kitchen. "Missing."

I looked at him. "Hullo."

"Hey, Hermione," he said, a flush creeping over his face. He ran his hand through his hair, laughing nervously. "So... um..."

"Yes?" I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Where have you been? With Brian?"

I scowled at him. "I don't think I have to tell you anything, Draco. You're not my husband. I don't owe you an explination for anything. Why are you here anyway? You made it clear last night that you didn't care about me. Or were you so drunk you don't remember?" I said, standing up.

He glared at me. "Yeah, I remember, all right. But you should know that I didn't mean any of it."

I laughed. "And you should know that I don't believe a word you're saying. That's the way you feel about everything, is it? You could've just told me instead of going on like nothing was bothering you. But no, you don't trust me enough. You'd rather have me worry insanely about you, trying to figure out what the hell is going on in that head of yours. I can't do anything without thinking of you someway, Draco. All you do is stand there and look stupid, your eyes reflecting the sadness that's in you. You said you loved me once, Draco, but I don't think that you do. Trust is so important, Draco," by now tears were falling down my face. He looked so sad. I wanted to reach out to him, hug him, kiss his face. I loved him so much. "But you can't do it, can you? I'm through waiting for you, Draco. I'm through thinking about you all the time. I'm through with you. I can't do it anymore, I can't love you anymore."

I looked at Ginny. She was glancing betweed both of us, biting her lip. I walked out of the kitchen and out the door, thinking about only one thing: Draco.

XXX

I watched her leave... again. I sank to my knees, falling apart. I felt Ginny wrap her arms around me, comforting me. I put my arms around her neck and cried. I cried for everything. I cried for Hermione, I cried for myself, I cried for messing up... everything. I loved her with all my heart, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her everything. If only. If only I hadn't been stupid. If only I had told her everything.

"Ginny, Ginny, what am I going to do?" I sobbed.

"It's okay, Draco. everything's going to be fine. Don't worry," she murmered.

She held me like that for awhile before I straightened up. She looked at me when I broke our embrace. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Gin. Thanks."

She nodded.

"I have to go back to the mansion, to help..."

She nodded again. "Yeah..."

I stood up, bidding her goodbye. I waved my hand to her and disapparated.

XXX

I pushed open the door to my apartment, tears still streaming down my face. I shut the door behind me, walking to my room, falling down on my bed. I lay there, silent tears falling down my face when I heard the door creak open and closed.

I sat up, wondering who had just wandered into my house. My eyes were wide when I saw who it was.

"Draco?" I whispered. "How did you get in?"

"Shh. Don't talk," he said, pressing a finger to my lips. I felt his breath on my face, shivers running down my body. He held my gaze for a moment before he pressed his lips to mine.

XXX

Draco's hands roamed her body, aching to ravish her. He gently slipped her shirt over her head, revealing her satin bra. He heard her moan with pleasure as the kiss intensified. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He obeyed almost instantly, allowing her tongue to meet his.

He felt her cold hands reach up into his shirt, pulling it over his head. He pressed his torso against hers as they switched positions. Her lips never left his as she removed the rest of his clothing. He pushed her pants off of her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

She let out another moan of pleasure against his lips as their bare skin was pressed against one another. He turned her over, pushing his member slowly inside of her. He felt her intake a breath, her breathing becoming more rapid. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his face and neck.

She tilted her head back as he went in and out of her at a slow pace. Her hand was placed lightly on his shoulder as they moved in rhythm.

"Draco..." she murmered over and over again, as if they'd never been apart.

His hands rested on her hips, as she determinedly quickened the pace. Her legs tightened on his waist, as she moved on him faster. A low groan escaped from him as he felt her tighten around him.

She murmered his name over and over again as she searched for his lips. Her hand gripped on his shoulder, tearing into his skin. She felt herself reaching her climax as they moved together. She let out a gasp of air and a shout of his name as she reached her climax.

Hermione's grip loosened on his shoulder as her body went limp. He layed her gently on the bed beside him, rolling over so he could look at her. She turned her head so that she was facing him. She smiled at him, her face lighting up. He reached over and stroked the side of her face.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked her softly.

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I forgive you, Draco. I do, I do, I do."

He held her face in his hands, wiping the tears from her face. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Draco, I - "

"Hermione! Are you here?" a voice said, a little too cheery from the sitting room.

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise. Her head whipped around. "What the hell?"

"Who is it?" Draco asked, staring after her.

"Brian."

"That bitch? I'll whoop his ass for what he's done," he said, standing up, hurriedly pulling on his britches.

"Draco, please, don't," Hermione said, wrapping the sheet around her standing up. "You have to go, please."

Draco looked at her. He pressed his lips against hers one last time. "I love you, Hermione."

She nodded as he pulled on his shirt.

"Hermione! Answer me! I know you're here!" Brian yelled, coming closer to the bedroom.

Draco took one last look at her before apparating back to the mansion.

XXX

"Dammit, Hermione!" Brian said, as he opened the bedroom door. "Where the fuck are you!"

Istepped out of her private bathroom,my hair wet from a shower. "Calm down. I'm right here. Now get the fuck out of my house, you asshole."

He walked over to me, and slapped me across the face. I looked back at him, hate and rage running through him. I reached up, slapping him back. He knocked me to the ground, then kneeled beside me. He laughed. "I dare you to try that again, love. Next time, I'll hurt you."

I snorted, standing up. "Fuck you. Don't mess with me, Brian. You have no idea what powers I possess. I'll fucking kill you if I have to," I snarled, walking to my closet. "Get the fuck out, Brian."

He walked over to me, grabbing my wrists. "Didn't I tell you before that you do not speaktoyour superiors that way? Or have you not learned?"

His hand met the side of my face again.

"What the_fuck_ do you think you're doing, Urie?"a voice asked, full of rage.

Brian turned around. Standing in my doorway was Harry Potter.

**Well... there you go guys. I know it's been FOREVER sinceI've updated, butI've been super busy. I apologize, andI promise my updates will come sooner. Anyway, please review! And thanks to all of you guys who have! Keep 'em coming!**


	10. X

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Whisper_

_Chapter Ten_

"Potter," Brian said, turning slowly to face him, one hand placed in the pocket of his robe.

"I asked you a question, Urie," Harry said, glaring at him. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Brian looked from Harry to me, his eyes full with fear. "I was helping her, if you must know."

"Helping her?"

"Yes. She just came out of the shower and she fell, so I bent down to help her up," he said, gesturing with his hands.

Harry's face softened, as he took in Brian's lie. "Oh. From here it looked as if you were..."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind," he said, walking into my room.

He walked over to where I was and looked down at me. "You had a pretty bad fall, 'Mione. You're pretty banged up."

I looked up, never taking my eyes off Brian. He pulled me up by my wrists. "I'm fine, Harry. Nothing to be concerned about."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Speaking of being concerned, Malfoy has been asking to see you, Hermione," Harry said, boring his eyes into mine. I quickly divereted my eyes to my beaureau, walking over to it.

"Is that so? Well, he has no need to. I"ll see him later tonite, I thought," I said, rifling through my drawer.

Harry rubbed the stubble on his chin, as if contemplating thought. "Right," he said, turning around. "Well, that's what I came over here for, so I've got to run and help Ginny get ready for the Malfoy thing."

I looked over at him. "Okay then. See you later, Harry."

"Bye," he said, then nodded over to Brian's direction. "Urie."

Brian communicated back with a nod of his head. "Potter. See you at Malfoy's."

Harry disapparated with a small _pop._

As soon as he was gone, Brian turned his attention back over to me. "You've been with him, haven't you?"

I scowled and walked over to my closet, taking out my dress for the evening. "What makes you think that?"

"I know you, Hermione. I know what you do. You wouldn't dare listen to Gabby nor I, because you love him so much."

"If I remember correctly, Brian, we're no longer seeing each other, are we? I don't have to answer to you, or anyone else."

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. "That may be so, Hermione, but if I see him anywhere near you again, I will personally choke the life out of him, whether the potion has come into effect or not."

My eyes widened, as I connected thoughts in my head. "This has nothing to do with power for you, does it, Brian? You're jealous of him, aren't you? You're jealous that he's in love with me."

He let out a gasp of air and turned away from me, his cloak swishing behind him. "Ridiculous," he muttered. He cleared his throat, and said a bit louder, "I am not, nor ever will be jealous of the fact that that prick loves you. Gabby is all of my life now. I want nothing to do with you after everything is done. He'll be dead, and more than likely, we'll kill you, and then Gabby and I -"

I laughed. "You think Gabby isgoing to keep you around? Of course she won't, Brain. All she wants is the power. You're just a pawn in her little game. She doesn't love you, she wants nothing to do with you."

He turned around and faced me, eyes flashing. "You don't know what anyone wants, Hermione. Keep your opinions to yourself. I'm leaving," he said, heading for the door.

"By the way, Brian. I have no intention of letting you take me to the mansion. I will meet you there, but I absolutely refuse to have you take me there," I said, scowling at him.

"That's _fine_ by me, Hermione," he said, glaring at me. He took one last disgusted look at me, and disapparated.

I turned around, looking at my beaureau. In one swift movement, I flung everything off of it, the glass figures shattering on the hardwood floor. I sank to my knees, putting my head in my hands, and cried.

XXX

"Draco! There you are! Where have you been?" my mother asked frantically. She moved quickly across the floor. "Go upstairs and get ready at once! It's almost time for the party!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Yes mother," I said, tightening my lips.

I ran up the stairs, two at a time, slamming my bedroom door shut when I reached it. I kicked my bedpost, and grabbed anything I could and hurled it at the wall. My foot began to throb, and, scowling, I sat down on my bed to nurse it. I was infuriated that Brian was doing this. He was making me keep away from Hermione. He of all people. I hated it.

I heard a soft knock at the door.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Knicker was sent up here to help master," came the small voice of a house elf.

"Enter then," I said, placing my foot on the ground.

Knicker quickly entered my room, going at once to my closet. "Missus says for yous to wear this tonite at the party, Master Malfoy."

Knicker pulled out a pair of black slacks, a crisp white shirt, and a black waist coat from my closet, and displayed it neatly on my bed. "Does Master wish for Knicker to do anything else?"

I sighed, and looked out my window. "Draw me a bath, Knicker, and then you are dismissed."

She nodded and hurried to my bathroom. I heard water running, and lay down on my bed, careful not to wrinkle my outfit. I ran my hand through my hair. I could smell Hermione's sweet scent on my clothes. It was driving me crazy. I needed to get undressed before I fell apart completely.

"Knicker is finshed, Master," she said, shutting the door behind her.

I sat up, walking lazily to my bath. I stripped myself of my clothes and got into the water. I had only been in there for a minute when -

"Draco? Draco? Are you in there? Are you dressed?" a shrill voiced asked.

I sat up quickly, realizing I had dozed off in the bath. "Yes, I'm in here, Mother."

"Well, get out! Get dressed, Draco! People are expecting to see you sometime tonite!" she said.

I rolled my eyes and listened to her footsteps die. I pulled myself from the tub, wrapping a towel around my waist, walking into my room. I pulled a fresh pair of boxers out of my drawer, and proceeded to get dressed.

As I pulled on my waist coat, I heard a voice say "Hermione! I'm so glad you're here!" Mother had left the door open a bit, and my heart leaped at the sound of her name. I looked at myself in the mirrior, shrugged my shoulders, and proceeded downstairs.

XXX

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're here!" a voice said, rushing to me. It was Sam, followed closely by Ron. She looked at me with concern in her eyes, although her face didn't show it. "Draco came back and told us he found you. We were so worried."

I smiled. "I'm fine, Sam. Everything's just fine."

"Nice to see you again, Brian," Ron said, shaking his hand.

"You too, Ronald," Brian said, accepting the hand. I noted Ron's grip on Brian's hand. Ron's feelings toward Brian had obviously changed.

I glanced at Brain, who had slipped his arm around my waist. I gave him a dirty look, moving away from him. "I need a drink. Will you excuse me?" I asked them, slipping away.

I rolled my eyes, as I headed toward the bar. "Something strong, please," I told the bartender, as I placed my hands on the bar. He grinned and nodded.

I pushed a lock of stray hair out of my eyes, as I surveyed the party. Brian was mixing with the people, a broad smile on his face, like nothing was wrong. My mind filled with thoughts of hate and disgust. I felt bile in my mouth, as I thought about everything that I was told, everything that could happen, everything that would be taken away from me.

"Here you are, Miss," said the bartender.

I turned my attention to my drink, as I sipped the sweet drink. Music was playing softly in the background, as I found my eyes drifting over the crowd. I searched for a blonde head, but didn't find one. I sighed inwardly. A group of women nearby were giggling, pointing toward the grand staircase in the front hall. I rolled my eyes, but they couldn't help but float over to the staircase. A pair of silver eyes met mine.

Those eyes bore into mine. I could feel him in me, taking over me. He looked devishly handsome in his black slacks, his fitting, crisp, white shirt, and long tailed overcoat. I felt my knees weaken under me, as he made his way through the crowd, people moving out of the way, like he was a god.

I saw Brian staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I broke eye contact with Draco, and turned back to the bar, guzzling my drink. I felt eyes on the back of my head, as I sat there, praying that Brian would look away, and that Draco wouldn't get hurt. There was movement behind me, as a soft hand pressed against my back.

"Hermione," he whispered in my ear.

CCC

"Hermione," I whispered softly into her ear. "You look beautiful."

She did. I had spotted her among all of the heads at the party, looking particually ravishing. She had pulled her hair up into an elegant ponytail, curls flowing down her back, and a strip infront of her beautiful face. She wore a silk, black v-neck dress, that floated out slightly behind her. She wore a silver bracelet on her wrist, and a charmed silver necklace on her neck; the charm: a silver dragon, wrapped around an _H_.

She played with her fingers, and didn't turn around. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Malfoy," she said softly, chuckling.

I put my hand farther around her waist, pulling her around to face me. She looked down at her feet, then coyly looked back up and met my gaze. "Brian's here, you know."

I nodded. "Yes, I know. I saw the prat. But he can't do anything, now can he?"

"Excuse me, Malfoy," a voice said, cutting in. "But I believe you have a hold of my date."

I turned around and glared at him. "Clearly."

We continued looking daggers at each other, until Hermione cut it. "Look, Brian. Do you mind if I hang around Draco a bit? I know you'd simply _die_ if I was to part with you, but-"

"Fine. Go ahead," he said, grinning. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, speaking into her ear. She scowled at his remark. "Have fun."

We watched him walk away, into the middle of the dancing guests. Hermione was biting her lip, and she turned from me. I came up beside her at the bar. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Draco. Forget about it, okay?" she said, turning around, her elbows on the side of the bar.

"Why are you still with him? What's making you stay with him? Clearly you don't like him anymore," I said, frowning.

"Draco," she sighed. "You have to help me. They're-" she was cut off almost instantly, gripping at her throat.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking her elbow.

She nodded, taking a swallow of her drink. "Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry about it. Jus- just forget what I said."

"What are you talking about? Why do I need to hel-?" she cut me off, clearly agitated.

"Drop it, okay? It's nothing," she said, looking up at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. No need to apologize, Draco," she said, touching my face softly.

A familar song played in the background. I pressed her forehead against mine, taking her face in my hands.

_Lady,  
When you're with me I'm smiling  
Give me all of your love  
Your hands  
Build me up when I'm sinking  
Just touch me  
And my troubles all fade_

I kissed her softly on the lips, before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. I placed her hands around my neck, as I slipped mine around her waist. We moved slowly, letting the pulse of the music control us.

_Lady,  
From the moment I saw you  
Standing all alone  
You gave  
All the love that I needed  
So shy  
Like a child who had grown_

_You're my Lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear and loving  
You're my Lady_

Her head was resting on my chest, as we danced in rhythm. "Hermione..." I said softly. She lifted her head up.

"Hmm?" she said, looking up at me with her deep brown eyes.

"You know that I love you, don't you?"

"Of course, Draco. Just as I love you," she said, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I love you so much, I couldn't bear it if I lost you. You're a wonderful person, that makes me see the good side of me, and you always let me be myself around you. You're the most beautiful person in the world, and I love every inch of you," she smiled, a faint redness appearing on her cheeks. "You mean so much too me."

"And you to me," she murmered.

I pressed my forehead against hers again. "Mum really had this banquet not only as tradition, but for another reason, as well."

"And why's that?"

"She wanted me to find a, you know, lady friend."

She laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, really," I said, scowling playfully at her. "And... I think I found one."

_Lady,  
Turn me on when I'm lonely  
Show me  
All of your charms  
Evenings  
When you lay down beside me  
Just take me gently in your arms_

"Hmm... it wouldn't be me, would it?" she asked, looking at my chest.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said, grinning.

_You're my Lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear, and loving  
You're my Lady_

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked, meeting my eyes once again.

"It's you, Hermione. It's always been you. I've thought about you ever since we parted our last years," I took in a breath, and closed my eyes. "Hermione... I want to be with you always. I want you in my life. I want to wake up and see you laying next to me, I want to greet you every morning with a kiss," I paused, my breathing irregular. "Hermione.."

"Draco," she said, her eyes widening. "Draco... what is it?"

_Lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear, and loving  
You're my Lady_

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

**Dun, dun duuuuuuun! Woo... what do you think's going to happen next? Humor me! Anyway, sorry, sorry, SORRY for my really, really late update. I've been really busy, and have had super writer's block, and I was working on my other story. But then, this chapter just hit me! Hopefully it's a good one! And, while your at it, check out my new fic _When Darkness Falls_. It's an extremely dark fic, so beware, full of vampires and stuff, but still, just check it out, and review it! Tell me if you like it or not, and if you do, i might post the second chapter for it. But, it's going to be a great fic, if only you'd give it a chance! Pwease! Anyway.. hopefully the next chapter of _Whisper_ will be up soon, but I've got Band Camp coming up soon, and I just got a job, so forgive me! Love you all! REVIEW!**


	11. XI

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Whisper_

_Chapter Eleven_

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

The words kept echoing through my mind. The love of my life had just asked me to marry him. After all these years, we could finally be together forever. I looked him in his warm, silver eyes, tears brimming in my own. I bit my lip, already knowing the answer.

I lowered my eyes from his, and looked at his chest. I didn't notice that we'd stopped dancing.

"Draco..." I murmered, tears falling down my face. "N-no."

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"I can't marry you, Draco. I'm sorry," I whispered, backing away from him.

"What? Why? Why can't you marry me? I love you, Hermione," he said, his voice cracking.

"I can't. I can't. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry," I said, turning my back to him, disappearing into the people.

I ran. I ran away from everything. Brian, Gabby. Draco. I would do anything for him. Anything. I couldn't let him die. This potion wasn't going to win. I wouldn't allow it to take over me, make me do something I didn't want to.

I ran out the double doors of the house, in the elegant garden that was set up. I ran to the middle of the garden, sinking to my knees, catching my breath, sobbing. I looked up, the lights reflecting off of the fountain that was set up before me. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I stood up, wiping my tears, and looked into the lights.

"Hermione?" a voice whispered behind me.

I turned around, coming face to face with Draco.

"Hermione, why'd you run away? Why'd you run away from... _me_?" he said softly.

"Draco," I said, taking his hand. "You know I love you. I love everything about you. The way you're hair falls in your face, the way your eyes look into my soul, the way you hold me," I reached up and touched his face. "I would do anything for you, Draco, anything."

"I know you would," he said, taking me into his arms.

Tears fell once again down my face, as I wrapped my arms around him. I pulled away from him, and looked into those eyes that knew me so well. "I - I would _die_ for you, Draco," I said, as I started to sob. "I love you so much. I would _die_ for you. Die."

He cupped my face in his hands. "I know you would, Hermione, and I would do the same for you," he whispered, trying to calm me down. "We have the rest of our lives together, Hermione. Death is far away from us. We have forever. Forever and ever."

I sobbed harder, gripping his sleeve. "I know. I know, Draco, I know," I said through sobs. "Forever and ever."

"Hermione, there you are," a sly voice said, coming up behind Draco. Draco whipped around, and stared into the eyes of Brian.

"What the fuck do you want, Urie?" he snarled.

Brian smirked, _tsking_ Draco. "Draco, Draco. I think it's time you called me by my proper surname," he said, turning his head. Another figure appeared beside him. Gabby.

"Gabby?" Draco asked, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "Why don't you ask Hermione," she said, gesturing towards me.

"Now, now, Gabby. Not just yet," Brian said, turning to her.

"What is going on, Urie?" Draco asked scowling.

"Dammit! My proper surname _please_!" he yelled.

"Merlin, Malfoy, there's no reason to shout!" hissed Gabby.

"_Malfoy_?" Draco asked, looking from Brian to Gabby.

"Yes, _Malfoy_," Brain said, the all famous Malfoy smirk on his face.

"Wha-? How?" Draco asked, inclining his head slightly.

"Well," Brian said, walking toward us. "Let's see. How should I say this? Draco, you're a failure. And your father knew you would be," he paused, waiting for Draco's reaction. There came none. "I knew your father for a long time. Before he died, he told me that he knew I would be the perfect son for him. He knew that I wouldn't become a failure like you, but I would succeed in many things. Lucius left me his name. He adopted me, making me one of you. Brian Malfoy."

Draco watched him, as he came closer to us, not breaking eye contact with him. "My father was nothing, _nothing_ but a cold hearted bastard, who wanted nothing but power. Who cares if you take the Malfoy name? I never wanted it. I'm ashamed to have even been born into a family that showed no respect for anything except themselves. A disgrace to the wizarding world."

"How _dare_ you, Draco! Your father gave you everything and more. He was a good father! He treated you and your Mum well, breaking his wand just so you could live! Are -"

"Everything! It was _hell_ living with my father. _Hell_. He did nothing to this family but hurt it! Nothing. I hate him for it. I hate him, and I hate you. Both of you," he snarled.

Brian chuckled. "It doesn't matter now? All the things he taught you gone to waste. For instance; _not_ to love a Mudblood."

Draco lept at Brian, ramming him hard in the stomach.

"Draco!" I yelled, as he was torn away from me.

They were blasted apart, as soon as it started. "Enough! It's almost time!" Gabby said, pocketing her wand.

Brian stood next to Gabby, breathing heavily, wiping the blood from his lip. Draco came back to me, taking my hand.

Brian smirked as his eyes floated to the sky. "Yes. It is isn't it? I think Hermione here was saying how she would _die_ for Draco, right, Hermione?"

Draco turned around and looked at me, his eyes boring into mine, trying to read my thoughts. Pushing past him, I broke his gaze, and walked toward's Brian. I met his eyes, letting him know what I was about to do. I looked up at the sky, the moon coming out of the clouds. I could feel the potion inside bubbling in me. I turned back toward's Draco, and touched his face.

"Draco, I love you," I whispered, silent tears rolling down my face.

"Hermione?" he whispered, placing his hand on mine. "Hermione? W-what's going on?"

"I love you Draco. I would die for you," I felt the pull of potion egging me on, to attack my target, slap him. I fought with it. "There's something inside of me, Draco. Something that - that could kill you," it burned my throat to say the words. I closed my eyes, opening them to meet his again.

_It has come to pass  
That Voldemort didn't last  
But there is still hope  
A new leader is to emerge  
In this new age of light  
They will be successful in all they due  
Killing mudbloods they will pursue  
But there is one person  
One witch that will defeat them all  
With help from a traitor  
That tricked us all  
You must hurry  
You must take haste  
One to kill the other  
Is the only option you have  
Otherwise, the age of light  
Is still to survive_

I recited the prophecy quietly, more tears falling down my face. Draco took in my words. "Hermione? Don't do this. Please."

"I love you, Draco. I always will love you," I looked into his silver eyes one last time, as the potion burned in my throat, enabling me to talk.

"NO!" yelled Gabby, as she hit Brian. "Stop her! She's going to kill herself! She's the one we need!"

I looked up at the sky, as the moon reflected down on me. I could feel it on the inside, tearing at me. I never broke my gaze from Draco. I stared into his pleading silver eyes, tears forming around them. I held onto him, gripping at his sleeve as the pain washed over me.

XXX

The moon shined all around the garden, as I held onto Hermione, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Hermione..." I sobbed, as I held her in my arms. "Don't. Please, I love you to much. You can't leave me. I need you with me, here, in my arms, don't go. Don't go!"

Her hair reflected in the moonlight, her eyes shining with tears, as she drew her last breath. I sobbed into her chest as she fell limp in my arms. I heard footsteps running toward me, and then unaudible shouting. I closed her eyes, and lay her softly on the ground.

"It's too late! She's gone! Dead!" Brian yelled, as I stood up.

Hatred and disgust ran coursed through my vains as I looked at the two of them. Anger clouded my vision. I knew I had to do something.

"_Crucio!_" I yelled, pointing my wand at Brian. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Footsteps approached behind me, as I was thrown back into the hedges.

Gabby pointed her wand at me, as she knealt down beside Brian, who was unconcious. She walked toward me, her want pointed directly at my chest.

"I knew that bitch wouldn't kill you. I knew she would sacrifice herself for you, Malfoy," she hissed, looking down at me, pushing her wand into my chest. "No matter. I'll take care of you myself. Be sure to greet the Mudblood for me in the afterlife, you prick."

Gabby's eyes grew wide, as she fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud _thud_. I sat up on my elbows, breathing heavily.

"Malfoy!" a voice said behind me. "What happened?"

I looked over at Hermione's body, Harry, Sam and Ginny surrounding her. I looked at Weasley, who was kneeling beside me. I summed up what had just happened, before I broke down into sobs. Ginny came over to me, and took me into her arms allowing me to cry on her shoulder.

"Ron!" yelled Harry. "She needs to be taken to Dumbledore!"

Ron rushed over to Harry and Hermione, helping Harry. I broke away from Ginny, taking one last look at Hermione, before everything went black.

**There you go guys! It's not as long as my other chapters, but it'll have to do. Hopefully you liked this chapter! I'm almost finished with this one, and for those of you who've read _When Darkness Falls_, another update should be coming up soon! Please read and review, or once again, I won't update! Rawr:P**

**You guys should also check out my best friend's stories! They are awesome! **

**www. fanfiction. net / HyugaKyuuketsuki **

**Seriously check 'em out!**

* * *


	12. XII

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Whisper_

_Chapter Twelve_

_Four Days Later_

"Well?"

"He's doing better. He hasn't woken up yet, but he's doing better than when you brought him here. I think he'll do fine."

I heard voices whispering around me. I strained to raise my arm, but I was weak. I couldn't remember what had happened to me, or where I was.

"And... what about Hermione?"

My mind whirred at the sound of her name. Images poured came back to me, as I remembered what happened last night. With Brian, Gabby and... Hermione. Hermione.

"Hermione," I whispered.

"Draco!"

I heard movement and I opened my eyes to see the faces of Ginny, Ron,Harry, and Samlooking down at me.

"You're awake," Ginny said, smiling at me. "Thank Merlin. We thought that you'd be asleep forever."

"I haven't, have I?"

"No. Just for a couple of days," Harry said

"A couple? Try four, Harry love," Ginny said, looking at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Four?" I sat up slowly.

"Careful, Malfoy," Ron said, looking at me, his face blank.

Sam looked at him, then laced their fingers together. "Don't worry, Draco. Everything's fine."

"Now, do you think you can tell us what happened?" Harry asked.

I placed my hands in my lap. I moistened my cracked lips, and told the story. About how Gabby was greedy and out for revenge, and how Brian was in it for her. And about the prophecy, and what Hermione did to protect me.

My story was finished, but nobody said anything. I felt hot tears come to my eyes. I looked up at Harry.

"Where's Hermione?"

Harry broke eye contact with me, and looked over at Gin, who looked down at her hands.

"What happened to Hermione?" I asked, a little more stern now. "Where she?"

"Draco," Sam said, touching my hand lightly. "When we brought you here..."

"Hermione's in a coma, Draco," Ron said in an empty voice. "The Mediwizards did everything they could to bring her out of it, but it didn't work. Even Wizards don't have a cure for everything."

"I want to see her," I said. "I want to see her. I want to.. I want to see her."

I pushed the covers back, and swung my feet over the side.

"Draco," Gin said, pushing on my chest. "Draco, wait. You need to stay here. Just for a little while."

"No, Gin. I have to see her now. I want to see her with my own eyes. I want to be with her when she wakes up," I said, hanging my head. "Please, just let me go."

Ginny dropped her hand. "Fine Draco. You can. Just... put some clothes on."

I heard some quiet laughter behind me. I smiled, looking at my hospital robe. "Okay."

They all filed out, Ron leading, leaving me alone to change. I opened the wardrobe beside my bed, and pulled out a black longsleeved shirt and some jeans. I put my clothes on slowly, my muscles aching. I put on my shoes, then looked in the mirror. My reflection was different. My hair was longer, and it hung loose around my head. My face was paler than usual, and my eyes were no longer a silver color. I rubbed my hand over my five o'clock shadow, as my eyes strayed from the mirror. I found my wand in a drawer, and muttered a simple spell to give me my clean shaven face back.

I walked out into the hall, where everybody was waiting. Their talking ceased as they saw me.

"Better?" Sam asked, as she looked me up and down.

I nodded. "Let's go."

They led me down a quiet ward, which I assumed was the comatose ward. I heard beeping noises, and people crying over their lost ones. I only hoped Hermione wouldn't be one.

"Draco? We're here," Harry said, pointing.

"Thanks," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. I pushed open the door, and walked in.

Hermione was laying on a bed, the equipment around her beeping. I walked over to her, looking down at her lifeless form. She looked beautiful, even if she was comatose. I pulled up a chair beside her, and took her hand in mine.

"Hermione," I whispered, as I kissed her on the forhead before sitting down. "I don't know if you can hear me or not... but I'm talking to you." I chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry, baby, for what I did to you. You are this way because I let this happen to you. I involved you in everything. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you. You're everything to me, and I can't imagine not having you in my life. I asked you to marry me because I want you in my life forever. I want to have babies with you, and grow old together in our own house. I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to let you go. If you left... I couldn't... can't imagine it," I sighed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Stay with me, Hermione. I know you can do it. You're strong, you can make it through anything. Even this. Just stay with me."

I stroked her hair softly, as a song came to mind. I remembered it from being in the Muggle world for a time. I sang to her softly, as I held onto her hand.

_Iswear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin _

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you

I finished my song, tears falling from my face now.

"Hermione, please. Oh, God Hermione, please don't leave me. I'm can't go on without you. I care about you so much. I love you with all my heart and soul, Hermione. You changed me, Hermione. I've changed so much because of you. You helped me see that I can be who I truly am. I can be myself around you. I trust you. I should've told you everything. I love and trust you with all my heart. Please, just stay."

I lay my head on her stomach, and cried. I cried for everything. I cried for not telling her everything, for leaving her, and for what happened to her. I held onto her hand and didn't let go.

I looked back up at her, as I heard the beeping change. It got faster, and then it stopped. There was no more beeping.

"What's happened?" I asked, as a Mediwizard rushed in.

"Oh, God," she said. "I need some help in here!"

Three more of them rushed into the room. "What's happened? What happened to her? Hermione? Hermione? Wake up!"

Harry and them rushed in after the Mediwizards.

"Please leave! All of you!" one said, pointing to the door.

Harry and Ron came over and pulled me away from Hermione. "Let go of me, damn it! Let go! Hermione! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Draco, we have to leave," Harry said, as they pulled me to the door.

"I can't leave her, Harry. I have to stay with her," I said, prying myself from his grip.

"No, Draco," he said, as they closed the door.

They let go of me, and I rushed to the door, pounding my fists on it. "Hermione!"

I sank to my knees, and lay on the floor by her door. I cried again, this time for losing the best thing that I'd ever had.

**There you go guys! It's taken forever to update, I know, but forgive me! I've been busy with band and getting ready for school, so just be patient with meh! Hope you liked this chapter! Review, loves!**

**I recommend that you check out some stories by Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, they're great! **

**Review!**


	13. XIII

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I also do not own FFTL, and I changed some. You'll see.**

Draco sat outside Hermione's hospital door, his knees pulled to his chest, his head hanging low. His face was tear streaked. Every once in awhile he would here a door close somewhere to his right or left. Everyone had tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't.

- Earlier -

"Draco," Ginny said softly, "There's nothing you can do but wait. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

He shook his head. "I can't," he said hoarsly. "I can't. I'm not leaving her. If she wakes up, I want to be here the moment she does."

"Malfoy," Harry said, staring at the pale faced boy, "Hermione's strong, but she probably won't wake until the morning. You need rest."

"I'm not leaving," he said, avoiding there eyes.

"Fine, Draco," Ginny said, taking Harry's elbow.

"But-" Ginny gave him a stern look.

"Come on Harry," she said, motioning him toward the exit. "Draco, we'll be here in the morning."

He nodded.

- Present -

Draco buried his face in his hands, memories flooding his mind. He couldn't remember a day when Hermione wasn't on his mind, or they hadn't spoken at least once in some sense.

_I looked into her sparkling brown eyes, her face in my hand. My eyes wandered over her face, resting on her lovely red lips. I leaned down, and captured her lips on mine. We exchanged a sensual kiss, right there on the dance floor. I felt as if my whole world was falling back into place, after it had fallen apart a long time ago._

_Her eyes met mine, and she said the three words that I thought I'd never hear her say to me again._

_"I love you, Draco."_

"I love you too, Hermione," he whispered, as the tears fell free once again. That night, Draco Malfoy cried himself to sleep.

CCC

Harry and Ginny had arrived sometime in the morning hours. Draco had awoken not long after they had arrived. There was more movement in the halls now. He pressed his head against the wall, as Harry and Ginny came toward him.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

"Draco?" Ginny asked when they reached me. "Any news?"

Draco stood up, and shook his head. "None yet."

The door opened, and a Medi-Wizard stepped out. All heads turned toward him as he came out.

_I've been searching Deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

"Are you friends or family of Miss Granger?"

"Friends," Ginny said. "Almost like family."

"She was my fiance," Draco said at once, looking directly at the Medi-Wizard. "Is she going to be alright?"

The Medi-Wizard had a tired look on his face. His head hung slightly. "Mr. Malfoy.." he said, keeping Draco's gaze. "Miss Granger passed away this morning around six o'clock."

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

"I'm sorry? I thought you just said Hermione was dead," Draco said, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr.Malfoy. We did everything we could to help her. Her body went into shock while she was comatose, and we couldn't revive her."

"Dead? Hermione's not dead," Draco said, backing away slowly. "She's not dead. My Hermione is strong. Something as simple as this- she's not dead, she's not. You're lying. You're LYING!" Draco shouted as he sank to his knees, overcome with devestation.

"She's not dead! She didn't die! She's strong! She's alive, she's alive, she's alive! Oh God!"

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

Ginny ran over to Draco, and hugged him. "Draco, Draco," she said through her own tears. "Draco, you can see her. You can see her."

Harry and Ginny helped him up, as he continued crying. He walked slowly to her room, and walked over to her bed. He looked down on her face.

"She's so beautiful," he said, as he touched her face. "Even if she's- she's-"

Draco placed his hand in hers, as he stroked her hair. He sat down beside her bed, and watched her off in her peaceful everlasting slumber.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I have always loved you. I love your sparkling eyes, I love your soft skin, and the freckles that sprinkle your nose. I love your sweet, warm voice, and your perfect hair. I love you so much, Hermione. I will always love you."

Draco buried his face onto her blankets, and sobbed, feeling the loss of the one thing he tried so hard to hold on to.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_We the stars fall and I lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

CCC

"Are you sure you can do this?" Harry asked me, as I put the strap over my shoulder.

I nodded. "It's been a couple of days. I'm over it." I paused. "I mean.."

Harry just nodded. "Don't worry about it, Malfoy. I know what you mean. Just go out there and do it."

"Thanks, Potter," I mumbled, as I looked over his shoulder. "I never thought I would become friends with you like we have. I'm honored to have you as one of my close friends."

He smiled, and layed a hand on my shoulder. "Me too, Malfoy. Me too."

He nodded, and then went out to the crowd. It was Hermione's funeral day. I wanted to make this special, not like any other funerals I've been too. This was for her, and for her, it needed to be something unique, like she was.

I had been working on something for her for awhile. I was hoping to give it to her our wedding day, instead of today. I wanted to give it to her anyway. I hope she knows how much I loved her. I hope I told her enough that I loved her. I hope I showed her.

I stepped out onto the stage, into the sunlight. Many people were set out in the audience, some with tears in their eyes, others just sitting there, their face blank. Hermione was set up in a beautiful casket, with a oak base, and a glass top. She looked absolutley beautiful. Ginny and some others had dressed her up for this day. I had sat by her many nights, just holding her hand, hoping that she'll wake up.

I walked up to the microphone, and my eyes looked out to the audience. "This was written for Hermione. I wanted to give this to her on our wedding day. But..." I paused, feeling a lump in my chest. "This is for her."

My fingers strummed the strings, and I sang my song.

_Smiles and her laughter  
It's the only thing that I've been waiting for  
A time,  
Regardless of our distance,  
And our Hope,  
'Cause we're  
Swept by pretty eyes and letters for the time.  
The only thing that I've been waiting for._

_I hope it's something worth the waiting  
'Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real  
Thunder storms could never stop me.  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Hermione._

_She's Simple yet confusing.  
Her sparkling eyes make me regret my words,  
They tremble  
Days seem like years in this month of December  
The winter,  
Coldens me for I have yet to sleep.  
And never will I give up trying,  
'Cause you're everything to me._

_I hope it's something worth the waiting.  
It's the only time that I ever feel real.  
'Cause Thunder Storms could never stop me  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Hermione_

_There's no one in the world like Hermione  
There's no one in the world like Hermione_

I finished the song with tears in my eyes. The wind blew softly, as I looked up in the sky. I looked up and saw Hermione's face in the clouds. She was smiling at me. I knew she heard my song. She knew it was for her, and she knew it was filled with my everything.

That was her sign to me that she was going to be with me forever.

My love, forever.

**There you go guys! My last chapter in this story. I'm so sorry it took me absolutely _forever _to get it up! I was really busy with band and school and everything. I hope you enjoyed this story, and yes I will continue writing stories i'm in the middle of one right now, although I don't think it's going to well, when I have time. **

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers.. you guys really help me write my stories! I love you guys! Keep reviewing!**


End file.
